hazard run
by jeffster18
Summary: five years after the destruction of the D-reaper. takato and the other tamers must, once again, rise up to fight an uncontrollable menace. lemon. rikato, renaguil, veegato, daikari, taimi, taiora, taiorami, sorami, jenry. enjoy
1. enter: takato matsuki

_"promise me takato. we'll play again okay?" as guilmon turned into gigimon and slowly vanished into the digital world, takato felt the same pain as jeri must've felt when leomon died. he smiled, but could not hold back his tears "yeah, i promise buddy... i promise we will play again." then __**all**__ of the baby level digimon vanished into the digital world. gigimon, the two gummymon, viximon, tokomon, ketomon and kapurimon._

"yeah. i'll promise..." he said. smiling softly while laying his head down on the desk.

takato matsuki was a 17-year old sophomore student, and by lack of better words: a handsome devil. tall, naturally tanned, quite muscular. after the D-reaper incident he started wearing a steampunk-style pair of goggles, seven piercings in his right ear, a celtic trench coat and studded boots.

then at the age of 14, his parents died in a plane-crash. after that,he dyed his hair with white highlights. he also became more mature and serious about his studies. he was the shared second smartest in class together with his girlfriend nonaka rika.

"excuse me?" the teacher looked at takato with a confused expression on her face.

"nothing, just daydreaming" takato said, not bothering to look up from his desk or lying to his teacher. she was brand new, fresh out of school herself, so the ex-tamers decided to teach her the pecking order around school. without being too harsh of course.

astonished by his laid-back additude, she tried to respond with a strict tone. "mr. matsuki, if you have enough time to dream about that weird toy dinosaur you always draw, you'll probably have enough time to solve this equation." finally, he looked up, and he didn't look happy. rika and henry both pinched their noses. kazu and kenta looked at each other with a worried look on their faces and jeri sighed.

"first of all. this equation is so easy that i can do this shitty thing in my fucking sleep. the answer is 4865,13. he stood up, standing 2 feet taller than her. and second of all. guilmon is a digimon. no, not even that, he's my best non-human friend. so if i ever hear you bad-mouth him or any of our friends again, i will fucking humiliate you in front of the entire school, got it?" he glared at her. his eyes bright red. even more due to the black eyeliner around his eyes.

obviously intimidated by his length and sharp look she backed down. rika smiled, pinched his hand softly and he sat back down. "freaking unbelievable" takato muttered. "calm down goggles, you don't have to scare her shitless, that's kazu's specialty." even though every tamer in that room felt the same, and they all agreed with takato, they didn't react because he made the point clear enough.

after classes were over, everyone went to the school roof as usual. they were known as the freerunning group 'hazard run' and they always practiced there. rika and takato were the top runners. jeri and kazu the secundary runners, ryo set the matches up, kenta was the first aid and henry was the accountant. 20% every yen they earned went to his cashbook for emergencies. the rest whould be distributed amongst the members. however today they didn't train as usual. they had a game that evening and couldn't afford exhaustion or injury, so they were just lazing around.

jeri was nearly consuming henry's face, ryo was nearly asleep and takato was playing the song _pleasures of combat_ on his guitar while kazu and kenta were trying to beat rika at a game of digimon cards.

"allright! i digivolve my weregarurumon to metalgarurumon AP60/HP45 and then use my wulf guard to pump his HP to 55. your turn rika." kenta smirked. rika looked over to takato, who was still playing his guitar and smiled. "it was fun boys, but it's time to show how it's done. i digivolve my taomon to sakuyamon AP45/HP39, and i equip brave armor, giving her a AP20/HP20 boost. next i digivolve my rapidmon and wargrowlmon to megacargomon and gallantmon. AP120/HP90 and AP70/HP35. then i blow both your metalgarurumon and your hiandromon away. you both lose."

takato couldn't stop laughing when he saw kazu's face and kenta asked rika to shut him up.

she walked over to him, whispering_ "oh goooooggles. why don't you put that pretty mouth of yours to good use." _ she then slammed her lips against his and they furiously started making out. "oh great, now you two fuck-ups awakened the two beasts of disturbing loooooove!" ryo teasingly yelled at kazu and kenta, who sweatdropped when rika and takato simultanously turned around, glared and growled. ryo jumped off of the pipe he used to nap on and ran for his life.

exactly 3 minutes later rika returned, with a screaming ryo. begging for mercy.

"ah, shit!" takato suddenly bursted in fear. rika stopped torturing ryo for a second. "w-what's up?"

"i should have left for home about ten minutes ago. see you tonight at the usual spot guys" after he gave rika a kiss goodbye and patted henry on the back, he jumped from the roof to the flagpole. he slid down the pole for 5 floors and ran off at top speed. (which was surprising sinch he was wearing his silver studded boots) rika blushed.

ryo started smirking. "that just now got ya wet didn't it?" she scowled and continued bending his arm the wrong way. he screamed again.

fifteen minutes later.

" .to." mimi smiled as radiant as ever (while pinching takato's cheek). "you're late again. did'cha enjoy yourself too much, training again?"

"yeah meems, sorry, ryo was being an ass again so we tortured him for a while, and lost track of time." takato sat down to eat, while taichi tried not to laugh at takato's reed cheek. "so ya gotta run tonight?" he asked. even though taichi and mimi yagami (yes they married, so freaking deal with it) were his foster parents they let takato do as he wished and always supported him, no matter what. he loved them almost as much as his real parents. "yeah"

he knew taichi and mimi since childhood. taichi always bought bread from their bakery and was devastated when he heard that takato's parents died. mimi immidiatly filled in the form to adopt the poor boy.

"well, as long as you're careful, i don't mind."

"kay. love you guys. gotta run, or else i'll be late" takato said after he finished dinner.

he grabbed his boots, trenchcoat and leather fingerless gloves and ran off.

mimi smiled and hugged taichi from behind. "he acts like we did around that age."

tai turned around and kissed her. "they all do, my love. they all do."


	2. and so it starts again

as takato ran through the alleyways of odaiba, he met up with kazu. he wore his usual outfit except his cap. he had a grim look on his face. he started to wheep.  
"aww man, rika's gonna kill me for sure this time." takato kept running. while jumping over a few trashcans he looked over his shoulder and asked in his usual cynical voice "what did you do this time bakazu?" (mix between baka = idiot/moron/dumbass and kazu)

"what's with the new nickname, gogglehead?"

"i saw your report card, kazu"

"fair enough i guess"

they entered the elevator to henry's apartment, when kazu decided to be smart for once and told takato that he forgot his money and thus couldn't run that night. takato smiled thinly and gave kazu his own money.

"it's a loan, so i DO expect it back by monday, deal?"

kazu nearly cried waterfalls while he kept shaking takato. "you, my friend are a saint! a magna-angemon couldn't be more gallant than you!" as the pretty ruffled up takato pushed kazu away with his foot (kazu held his hands in a furious shake) he laughed loudly and said with a monkey-like grin" well i AM known as GALLANTmon, so even without guilmon i gotta live up to the name, hehehe"

_**at henry's**_

"honey we're hoooome" takato yelled as they entered henry's apartment. suzie (who recently turned 13) cocked her head around the corner smiled brightly and greeted them. "kazu-sempai, taka-nii, oniichan went out to get us all some pizza's. " she had an evil smirk on her face. "and you know that oniichan always buys waaaay too many pizza so that means-" "PIZZA-EATING CONTEST!" kazu loudly interrupted. "yeah. okay c'mon in guys, the rest is waiting in the living room."

takato sat down in the same love seat, where rika was sitting and gave her a peck on the cheek. "hey there gorgeous, come here more often?". "sometimes handsome, why?" she replied and giggled. she sat on his lap, put her arms around his neck and pulled him into a long and passionate kiss.

"get a room whould'ya?" kazu scoffed causing rika to glare daggers at him and takato to reply with a simple: not as long as you owe me money.

rika then turned back to takato, with a confused look on her face. "what do you mean?"

"bakazu over here forgot to bring the entrance fee, so i lend him some money to enter the run in my place. he deserves his time to shine" takato simply told her.

before she could react, henry and jeri came in with a shitload of pizza in their hands. he put them on the table and announced in a referee-like voice. "ladiiiiees and gennnntlemeeeeeeen, let the pizza-contest begin. same rules as always."

just as they were about to eat, a half naked motomiya daisuke came sprinting in with a distressed look on his face.

"please let me hide here for a few hours!"

unable to let their former sempai down, they agreed. just as daisuke jumped behind the love seat, a pregnant motomiya jun dashed by the apartment into the elevator. "MOTOMIYA DAISUKE! I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE SOMEWHERE AND IF YOU WON'T SHOW YOUR FACE, RIGHT NOW, I'LL KILL YOU!"

everyone looked at daisuke with an ominous look on their faces. (insert massive staring here.)

"Don't you think you should take it easy and still be resting?" Asked henry while pointing at a bunch of fresh scars on daisuke's arms and chest.

"Nah I just need to be active to heal faster. besides even though I'm still banged up, I should be ok."

seeing as daisuke, or 'davis', killed malomyotismon with everyone, killed armageddemon with ken, tai and matt, and helped sealing daemon, he has a lot of enemies, who attack him from the semi-closed digital world. only powerful digimon could open portals, so the attacks were less frequent, but a helluvalot more dangerous.

_**meanwhile in the digital world.**_

"RENAMON!" impmon's voice drew the attention of pretty much every digimon at gennai's house. "RENAMON, HELP! GUILMON'S STUCK IN THE DAMN FRIDGE AGAIN!" the yellow vulpine digimon facepalmed herself when she saw her mate, upside down in the small fridge, eating HER cake. terriermon and impmon were pulling his legs as if their lives depended on it. renamon sighed and pulled both terriermon and impmon away. both of them got the hint and walked out of the kitchen."allright lizardbrain, here we go!"  
she grabbed the red dinosaur by both legs and with a swift motion, she pulled him out of the fridge, slammed him face-first into the kitchen table.

"what the fuck was that for?" guilmon asked dryly, rubbing his sore nose."that" renamon wiped the whipcream from the corner of his mouth and licked it off her finger. "was for eating my special cake, and getting stuck in the fridge for the 5th time this month." then she smirked and kissed his forehead. "that." she helped him up. "was for last night, stud." seductively, she walked away, swinging her hips from side to side. tentomon, agumon and veemon's noses started dripping blood at that sight, earning sucker-punches from palmon, pyomon and gatomon.

terriermon started snickering but lopmon and marineangemon both shut him up by slapping the back of his head. "OUCH! momantai will ya?"

everyone started laughing and didn't stop until gennai, cyberdramon, andromon and leomon entered the room 10 minutes later. suddenly the air became tense in the kitchen. gennai walked to the cupboard and made tea for everyone. leomon cleared his throat. "as you all know, gennai, tentomon, andromon, cyberdramon and me have been working on a gate to the human world. thanks to the first generation digidestined and ken from the second generation, we finally succeeded."

the entire kitchen became deathly silent, until terriermon said in a cracked voice. "leomon. even though you're champion level, and i'm a rookie. if you're joking right now, i'll blast your sorry ass back to primary village." everyone nodded.

leomon laughed loud at that and spoke in a tired, yet warm tone. "i am not joking this time, doggy. we will leave after dinner. the portal is a success."

everyone became quiet again. a sniffle came from renamon.  
palmon hugged her and a single tear escaped renamon's eye. "we're going _**home**_."

_**back in the real world**_

during dinner, daisuke's D-terminal went off, signaling him that he had mail.

_davis._

_i know you're with takato and the other tamers._

_please tell them to abandon their run for tonight, and come to izzy's mansion._

_we have a really important announcement to make._

_sorry for the short notice._

_-ken-_

_PS. IT HAS TO BE TONIGHT!_

after davis finished reading his email out loud, everyone was annoyed and confused.

"why do we have to cancel our run? this makes no sense." rika said in a very irritated voice.

jeri retorted with a shaking "r-rika san. no matter how important this run is, ken IS still our sempai. maybe we should listen to him for once."

ryo grumbled."dammit, i had a lot of money on this run. so we WILL run this thing!" hoping he whould get support.

kazu and kenta only looked at each other and shrugged. henri put another slice of pizza in his mouth.

"i dunno for you guys, but i'm gonna go see what ken-sempai wants." takato stood up and put his coat on. kazu and henry stood up at the same time and followed takato.

"aww c'mon guys"ryo yelled in a panicked tone."you'll get half of my winnings tonight. NO wait 75% ok? guys?"

davis, rika and jeri also stood up and left after takato.

"tough luck man, maybe next time." kenta walked past ryo . cursing, ryo also turned aroud and went after the rest.

_**free cake for reviewers. criticizm welcome but no flames or i'll send beelzemon after you!**_

(imagine tai drooling: CAAAAAKE)


	3. meeting anew

_i know you're with takato and the other tamers._

_please tell them to abandon their run for tonight, and come to izzy's mansion._

_we have a really important announcement to make._

_sorry for the short notice._

takato kept thinking about ken's e-mail when he ran through the forest near izzy's mansion.

(what the hell did he mean with that?) takato couldn't stop pondering about it.

"TAKATO! HEY MAN, WAIT UP!" kenta finally caught up with him.  
for some reason, everyone had a familliar feeling of nostalgia as they entered izzy's backyard.

except for the grand hall, the entire mansion was dark. two men were sitting on the porch. as soon as they noticed the group of teenagers, they stood up and walked over to davis.

"you're late again." the man with grey eyes and shoulder-length dark blue-ish hair said in a mocking tone.  
davis' face turned bright red, but before his temper took over he took a deep breath and just replied with an evil grin of his own. "at least I _**am**_ allowed to be late. i believe, last time _**you**_ were late, yolie nearly ripped your balls off." ken laughed at that and gave his best friend a firm handshake. jeri stepped forward to hug her sempai -and more importantly old friend "speaking about yolie-sempai, how is she anyway?" ken shrugged and answered in a stoic tone.  
"pregnant."

-silence-

davis recovered first. he turned pale, then red and eventually when he finally regained composure he smiled and pulled ken into a spinebreaking bear hug. "ken. YOU FRIGGIN STUD! i can't believe that my best friend is gonna be a _**father!, **_and with YOLIE no-less! i'm really happy for you guys!" takato put his arm around rika's waist and they both smiled. "we all are, sempai."

the other man stepped forward. he had spiky, dark red hair, brown eyes and a thin smile. he wore a black and red armani-suit, with a dark purple crest of knowledge on his chest-pocket. he wore a rolex on his left wrist and his dark purple digivice was hanging on a thin gold chain from his belt. koushiro izumi, better known as 'izzy' was one of the richest men of japan and he was not afraid to show it.

why shouldn't he?, he is the greatest technological genius since bill gates, works his ass off seven days a week and never even acted as if he was better than the rest.

"hey guys." he waved.

henry smiled and bowed. "great to see you again, master. how was china?"

"pretty good. lau-xi finally sold me the rights to the piece of land right outside of shanghai, so i'll be able to build that new factory."

izzy was a very busy man and had very little time, but during his (very rare) free time, he always took the time to teach henry everything about hacking and computers, even going as far as calling him his student.

"oh, by the way. i have a suprise for you guys." izzy signalled the group to come inside. they all followed him.

the entered a small room with 20 small packages on a table. all of them with a name tag on it.

**#1 taichi**

**#2 yamato**

**#3 sora**

**#4 mimi**

**#5 jyou**

**#6 takeru**

**#7 hikari**

**#8 daisuke**

**#9 ken**

**#10 yolie**

**#11 iori**

**#12 takato**

**#13 rika**

**#14 henry**

**#15 ryo**

**#16 jeri**

**#17 kazu**

**#18 kenta**

**#19 suzie**

**#20 ai & mako**

**#21 willis**

izzy signalled them to follow him again. they followed izzy and ken again. this time downstairs to the basement. takato decided to step forward and ask the question everyone wanted to ask. "izzy. not that we didn't appriciate this suprise, or didn't miss you this past month, but what the flying _**fuck **_is going on here. we get this weird message, arrrive here at a nearly empty mansion, there is a HUGE stack of mysterious gifts upstairs and you won't tell any of u a damn thing!"

as on cue, the group faced a giant oak door. "-and of course there's a giant mysterious door in an insanely rich man's creepy basement. not strange at all"

izzy chuckled."don't worry. you guys are gonna love this." he opened the door.

the gang couldn't believe what was behind the door. all of the digidestined were gathered in comfy chairs. all of them looked like they were having fun, but no-one knew why they were gathered. they were all summoned from all over the world for an unknown reason.

yamato flew in from russia because he was busy in a space program.  
sora came back from a fashion show in australia, where, in a week mimi whould be posing in sora's newest designs.  
jyou was busy as a free doctor in kenia, africa and looked pretty amused for being flown in vy izzy's private jet.  
willis came from colorado. for some reason, he still had terriermon and lopmon.  
takeru moved to london, and finally finished his third book aboud their adventures in the digital world, so he had enough time for a visit.  
hikari recently became a kindergarten teacher, and started living in kyoto.  
yolie and ken recently married and moved to new york. ken works with the police force as detective, while yolie stays at home because of her pregnancy.  
iori was going to law-school while still following a strict kendo training in china. he looked dead-tired decause he had to take the tunnelling bullet-train all night.  
taichi and mimi were sitting in a love-seat talking with sora and hikari.

"pick a seat and enjoy yourselves. we'll start soon. there's food and drinks on the table."

"KARI!" davis sprinted towards the young woman. she turned around and as soon as she saw who called her, she smiled widely and hugged him.

because she grew up to become quite voluptuous, davis became as red as flamedramon's mask when she pressed herself into him.

davis suddenly felt a ominous presence. tai's face was covered in an evil shadow, while one eye was visibly glowing. "_daaaaaiiiisssssuuuuuukeeeeee e..."_

everyone in the room sweatdropped and thought the same. (some things never change.)

rika, suzie and jeri went to congratulate yolie, while henry walked over to willis. takato felt a certain sense of nostalgia. he sat down behind the piano and started playing 'world without logo's' while softly singing the lyrics. yamato walked over to him, grabbing a guitar and started playing along. eventually, everyone listened to the duo of musicians.

about thirty minutes later, izzy clapped his hands, signalling for attention.

he smiled warm.

"all right guys. i guess all of you want to know why i brought all of you here."

a large screen came down from the ceiling.

"as most of you can remember, today is exactly 5 years ago, when D-reaper got destroyed and our digimon dissapeared."

the tv showed a slideshow of photo's of all digidestined and tamers with their partners.

all of them smiled and davis, yolie and sora started sniffling.

"all of us were very sad to see our partners leave, but tentomon and i made a promise to meet again."

takato chuckled while thinking about his own promise with guilmon.

"tonight, we were able to fulfill that promise." takato noticed that izzy's voice was cracking.

"i summoned you all here, because of that promise. tonight is not just a reunion for us digidestined, or our tamer students, but for our partners as well."

tai asked in a shaking voice what izzy was talking about.

izzy laughed out loud and answered in a chuckle.

"i am talking about this." he pushed a button, and the curtains on stage opened, revealing a huge computer.

"for the past five years i have secretly been working on this supercomputer, to connect to the digital world. gennai, tentomon and a few others have been working on a similar computer on the other side, and yesterday i finally got mail, that they succeeded."

he flipped a switch and started typing furiously. the tv screen started glowing in an emerald green. izzy started flipping even more switches.  
the tv's color went from green to red and finally turned white. takato could hear voices, he'd been longing to hear for the past five years. takato did something he hadn't done since his parents' funeral. he started crying.

as soon as mimi and rika saw his tears, they both hugged him and tears started rolling down their faces too. then tai hugged the three of them at the same time, turning it into an emotional group hug.

izzy slammed into a final button and the tv-screen turned into a digi-portal and a bunch of shades became visible.

even izzy's eyes became wet.

a flash.

exactly twenty THUD's.

agumon, gabumon, pyomon, palmon, tentomon, gomamon, patamon, gatomon, veemon, hawkmon, armadillomon, guilmon, renamon, terriermon, lopmon, leomon, guardromon, cyberdramon, impmon and marineangemon came out of the portal.

-silence-

"a-agumon?" tai was the first to break the silence.

"tai?" agumon stepped forward. carfully.

a smile cracked on the first leader of the digidestined and a tear rolled down the yellow dinosaur's face. the ice was broken, digimon and partners ran towards each other.

guilmon tackled takato and he started licking his tamer's face.  
takato let him for once, and even returned the hug.

about one and a half hour later, the humans and the digimon were busy catching up, joking around or picking up old memories, when izzy clapped his hands for attention again.

his eyes were wet, but he didn'teven try to wipe them.

"all-right everybody. i know we all have to catch up and we all want to keep talking about old times, but i have a second suprise for all of you. please go upstairs, second room on the left, and grab the box with your name on it. open it on my signal."

everyone went upstairs to the small room with the table in the middle and did as izzy told them to.

(finally, we get to know what's in these damn boxes. i've been pondering about this little bastard since the beginning.) takato felt that the box was quite heavy for it's size.

"please open your gifts." izzy finally gave the word that everyone wanted to hear.

they all opened the packages, and takato saw two objects inside.

the first was a strange rectangular device, strapped to a studded bracelet. it had a smooth crimson-red surface with a silver line on the left side. a small screen in the middle, and a card swipe on the right side.

the second object was a pretty big deck of cards.

everybody looked at izzy with a puzzled look on their faces, causing him to chuckle.

"the devices are called D-forces and basically are a powered-up version of your digivices. they are voice controlled, contain a full map of the digital world and a fully updated digimon encyclopedia. i also took the liberty to put your crests in them too, so armor, ultimate and mega digivolution are no problems."

some people started to understand the devices.

"the decks contain cards from the popular kids-game digimon card battle. i found the basic idea behind the D-power's card system very handy. thus creating a perfectly balanced deck for each of you, to draw out the full potential of your digimon partners. if you have any questions about them, ask me or any of the tamers."

matt stepped forward. "iz. it's not that we don't appriciate that you upgraded everything, but why did you go through this trouble?"

izzy's face suddenly became dark. he answered in a warning tone.

"believe guys, you'll need them. very soon."

this time kari reacted. "izzy, what the hell do you mean by that? there haven't been any digimon attacks in the past five years. so why would we need them?"

izzy's face decame even darker.

"you're wrong about that, kari. just because the digital world is nearly sealed, does not mean, that there haven't been ANY attacks. davis, please show them."

davis sighed and became slightly red as he removed his shirt, and the scars on his back, chest and arms became visible.

veemon scowled and started questioning davis in a low growling tone.

_**"davis. which fucking bastard did this to you?"**_

"a rogue ogremon did it. i guess karma's a bitch huh? i mean- i had it coming for all the digimon i destroyed, sealed and dedigivolved all those years back-"

SLAP!

davis' head snapped to the left, when kari slapped him across the cheek with her right hand.

"motomiya daisuke. if i know ANYONE who would never deserve to be mutilated, it would be you! NEVER think like that again, GOT IT?" a single tear of anger and sadness stroke down her face.

they just stood there for a minute.

davis simply looked at her with a heartbreaking smile on his face and quietly drew her into a tight hug and she buried her face into his chest. he only kept wispering: it's okay, i'm fine.

kari then realised what position they were in and that everyone still stood there. she quickly pushed him back and became as red as takato's D-force. "i-i-i-i-i d-didn't mean it like that y-y-you dummy! i was just concerned about your health!"

everyone had the exact same thought. (kari's a tsundere...).

izzy came back to business as soon as everybody stopped laughing.

"davis is the living proof that -once again the digimon are becoming more and more violent lately, and that the attacks are becoming more frequent."

he gave each and every-one a card with a number and an adress on it. "please be at this adress tomorrow at 15:00. just tell them your name and they'll let you pass the gate."

about two hours later the people started going home. matt, tk, iori, willis, ken, yolie and jyou stayed at izzy's place , sora went with tai and mimi, takato decided to stay over at rika's place and jeri went along with henry and suzie.

"hey davis?" kari ran over to the spike-haired noodle-shop owner.

davis turned around to the HOT young teacher, raised an eyebrow and asked what was wrong.

"well. gatomon and i still need a place to stay, so would you mind if we went along with you guys?"

the young man became flaming red and started studdering. "o-o-o-o-o-of c-c-c-course you can hi-hi-hikari-chan, but why me? i mean tai lives only four blocks away and izzy has a freaking mansion."

her expression became warm and she started blushing. "because i don't want you to stay alone tonight."

he raised an eyebrow and laughed. "you think i can't defend myself? veemon is with me and i have been training myself for the past five years."

everybody dropped down at the same time, anime-style, and takato had to contain himself not to high-jump kick his sempai to the head. (how thick-headed can someone get?!)

eventually the group started to disperse, to sleep a few hours and meet the next day.

takato's only thought while he snaked his arm aroud rika's waist and looked at guilmon and renamon, walking hand-in-hand, was (this is gonna be a loooong night.)

;A/N please review and please look forward to my next chapter. SPOILER!  
next chapter will be a lemon, and some action.


	4. not so silent night

it was almost three o'clock in the afternoon when takato and rika arrived at the old abandoned warehouse.

"is this even the right adress? it looks like some kind of weird practical joke."

takatu shrugged. "izzy doesn't know the definition of a joke, remember? besides, both guilmon and i can smell some of the others inside... they smell like sex."

"well, they're not the only ones, gogglehead." rika smiled naughtily, slapped his butt and went inside.

takato turned around, only to see davis, kari, veemon and gatomon turning red.  
guilmon only said" aaaaaaaawkward..."

gatomon responded by sniffing up the air and scoffing. "you smell like renamon."

"i know, you smell like veemon -no wait- RAIDRAMON?! NO WAY! OUT OF ALL OF HIS FORMS YOU GUYS CHOSE SPARKY? ooooh kinky."

before he could cotinue, takato finger-flicked his nose. "guilmon, be nice. by the way davis, you look like a mess."

davis DID look like he just came falling out of his bed. wrinkeled clothes, goggles around his neck instead of on his head, messy hair, bags under his bloodshot eyes, unshaved and he smelled like just put up a helluvalot of deodorant to mask the scent of sweat and- KARI?!

davis just shrugged and went inside. takato raised an eyebrow ans scoffed. "hikari-neechan. naughty girl"  
she shrieked at that comment. "takato! wha- i- you- HOW?!"  
he grinned. "i'm not that gullible, spineless little kid anymore neechan. -plus, for some reason, since my crimson mode biomerge with guilmon my physical strength, endurance, senses and intimidation increased. -don't worry, i won't tell tai. anyhow let's get inside."

as poor and old as it looked on the outside, as new and wealthy it was in the hall. a petite girl in a gothic dress came up to the two.

"good afternoon, my name is alice MCcoy. can i please note your name and crests?" her tone of speaking was flat, near emotionless.

kamiya hikari. bearer of light.  
matsuki takato. bearer of sense.

"i see. please enter the stairs to the basement. room 6"

kari and takato followed the girl's instructions and eventually found room six. when they opened the double door, they saw that everybody else were already gathered.

tai, mimi and sora looked just like davis. messed up and tired.

"wild night?"  
the only answers takato got, were low growling and foul looks. "ouch. tough crowd."

he knew that tai and mimi weren't morning people, but if it was past noon and they STILL looked dead-tired, takato just KNEW he had to make some coffee, before speaking his mind.

glad he came prepared, he took a couple of thermostatic cans out of his backpack and threw them to tai, davis, jeri, tk and ken. "please share."

thankful, they sipped from the hot, bitter black goodness and soon the grumpy air disappeared.

then he took out some pieces of bread and tossed it over to the digimon. (especially guilmon, agumon and veemon were happy with it.)

"soooo. what did you guys do last night." takato asked davis.

silence.  
laughter.

_**warning, lemons start here, if you don't want to read it, just scroll down.**_

davis, veemon, gatomon and kari walked towards davis' house. still smiling about izzy's little suprise. "soooo. wanna grab some grub before we go to my place?" davis asked while going red.

"sure, you know a place?" kari cheerfully linked arms with the young man, causing him to blush an even deeper shade of crimson. he nodded, while leading his first love and their digimon to the center of odaiba. they stopped in front of a small noodle-restaurant.  
"this is it." was all he managed to say. kari looked at the sign. it said: motomiya ramen.  
"no way! you opened your own noodle shop? just like you always wanted, right? that's amazing! i-i-i don't know what to say."  
davis nodded, proudly. "it's not much, but it's mine, and business is going rather good. i get a lot of customers, so i'm thinking of expanding it." they went inside.

the interior was classy. it wasn't big but it was nice and cozy inside. they ate a few bowls and then left for davis' apartment. he lived across the street, so they didn't have to walk very far.

they entered the elevator, and kari asked what floor. "penthouse." davis simply stated.  
she pushed the button and went up.

davis' house was exactly as they imagined. a mess. games, cd's and movie cases were scattered all over the floor, laundry all over his comfy chair and empty cups of food on his desk.

"this is... cozy (i guess)" kari tried to sound optimistic. gatomon and veemon simply stood there, trying to think of a subtle way of telling davis that he was a sloth.  
"i know it's a mess, but there's a reason for that. you see, jun tried to kill me this morning, so i kinda had to run for my life, before i had a chance to clean up."

the others just remembered how jun could get, and dropped the subject.

"if you guys wanna get something to drink, i only have wodka in the fridge and cola under my desk."  
now they knew for sure. he is single.

kari went to the kitchen and grabbed the large half-empty bottle of wodka and poured two rather large glasses. gatomon simply tapped some water and veemon went commando, so he put the bottle of cola to his lips and drank it.

"whoa there." davis grinned in a mocking way. "little yagami hikari, the picture of sweetness and politeness, drinks wodka?!"

"like a russian sailor, and y'know, the last guy who said to me that i was 'little' went to the hospital with a broken jaw, my old friend." davis went white as a ghost.

"don't worry. i won't punch you. i like you waaaay too much for that."

the raised her glass and stated:

"Cheers. na krasivyy vecher i velikiy chelovek."

"what did you just say?"

"it's russian. i said, Cheers. to a beautiful evening and a great man."

davis chuckled and gulped it all down in one sip. "i aint that great."  
she kissed his cheek. "you ARE, davis. believe me."

they quietly looked at each other for a while and suddenly kari leaned in on davis, crashing her lips onto his. they kept kissing for about three minutes till they broke the kiss to breathe.

kari stared at him with a pink face. "i-i'm sorry. i shouldn't have done that. i don't know what came over me, i mean i-"

"i'm glad you did. i mean, ever since i met you, i've been madly in love with you."  
he cupped her face with his hands and gently kissed her. she opened her lips and he slid his tongue in. she moaned at that. for a while they fought for supremacy until kari gave up and whimpered into his mouth. when they pulled apart, they saw from the corner of their eyes that veemon and gatomon did the same. "veemon, i swear to god, if you're gonna hump her on the floor in living room, you're sleeping on the balcony."  
veemon reluctantly got up and picked gatomon up, bridal style, they went to the guest room and closed the door.  
the two digidestined continued their make-out session and kari started caressing his back.  
"Mmm... I love you too. back from day one." she whispered with her lips against his.

He curled his hand around her, and held her body so his was gently pressing against hers.

She pulled him in the rest of the way and kissed him hard, savoring the sweet taste of love.

She suddenly shivered at the deep way they were kissing now. An incredible urge overtook her and she rolled over so that her face was above his now. She took both his arms and pushed them back against the sofa, holding him down. He was suddenly at her mercy. He looked at her entirely with wide and fascinated eyes but couldn't say anything.

"I still love you Kari." Davis whispered, "Do you have any idea of of how much? i never told you because i was afraid of rejection. some digidestined of courage i am huh."

Her heart pounded wildly as she listened to him.  
(GOD! he is so CUTE!) she thought as she started to unbutton his blouse, revealing his tanned, scarred chest.  
she traced his scars with her fingertips, while he started kissing her neck, causing her to gasp.

she pulled her own shirt off, revealing a red satin bra, covering her C-cup breasts.  
he gently started to fondle them, while tracing kisses from her neck, to her shoulder. she moaned softly at that and she caressed his muscular back.  
davis unhooked her bra, and silently looked at her full, bare ample breasts. kari blushed and pulled him into another kiss, again with tongue. when they pulled apart, a thin line of saliva connected them. he started working his kisses down. he stopped at her chest, looked, and licked her nipple, while pinching the other one with his index-finger and his thumb. she moaned his name over and over again. "d-davis, davis, don't stop, keep licking!"

his other hand went towards her skirt. as it went inside her panty and his finger rubbed her slit, she groaned and clutched his head with both hands.  
when he found her clit and pinched it gently she nearly screamed in pleasure.  
"A-AMAZING! K-KEEP GOING! AHAAAH!" davis stuck his finger inside and she screamed even harder. he moved his finger in and out. exploring her snatch. first slowly, but then faster. suddenly kari tightened up and came. davis smiled and licked his finger.

"d-davis, o-oh my god." she panted hard. "i want to make us BOTH feel good now." with that she yanked his pants off and threw them in a corner. the same happened with her skirt and their underwear. davis stared at the young woman he had loved since his childhood.  
"my god! you're beautiful!" he said breathlessly.  
she kissed him and he positioned himself in front of her. "are you sure about this?" davis asked.

"more sure than i've ever been. motomiya daisuke, i love you."  
and with that, he slid himself inside her. she moaned his name and he moaned hers. after a while, they got into rythm and enjoyed every moment of it. she sat on top of him, riding him while screaming and moaning his name in pleasure."DAVIS, OH MY- DAVIS, HARDER, FASTER, DON'T YOU DARE TO STOP!"  
they could both feel their heat building, and shifted positions. now he was on top of her. he frenched her, while fondling her breast and rubbing her clit until she started tightening up and started whimpering into his mouth. kari tightened all her mucles and came. this sent davis over the edge. "KARI, I'M ABOUT TO BLOW!" she screamed in extasy. "C-COME INSIDE, I WANT YOU TO SHOOT IT ALL INTO ME!" with that, he came. growling long and loud.

they did the same thing for six hour's straight until davis fell asleep on the sofa, exhausted.  
kari took a quick shower and grabbed a blanket. she laid herself on top of the naked, sleeping man, covering them both with that banket.  
"now i know i love you" she whispered softly, before she laid her head on his chest and succumbed herself to sleep.

_**lemon end.**_

davis became red. "none of your concern pipsqueak!" he quickly replied.

"oh sweet nectar of the gods, where have you been all my life?" tai sighed out after taking a large sip of the coffee. "this is your special blend right?"

takato started laughing. "yup. 70% coffee, 15% energy drink and 15% hot chocolate. your favorite daily jumpstart."

"you have some strange tastes tai-sempai." davis deadpanned.

tai responded with the same facial expression. "you're drinking the same stuff, dipshit."

he shrugged. "tastes like normal coffee to me." the others agreed to that.

takato started to explain that he always made the coffee way too bitter, therefore used the other ingredients to add an extra kick and cancel a bit of the bitterness.

-silence-

izzy entered the room and looked like he had to run. "sorry i'm so late guys, i had a meeting that couldn't be resceduled and-"

"IZZY! stop freaking out. it's okay. we all just got here anyway." tk interrupted the redhead.

izzy's expression became relieved, and he turned around. "then, follow me."  
everyone got up and followed him to to a room that was full of mechanical equipment. only one person was present in the back of that room: a young man, barely older than the tamers. he had brown hair pale skin, bags under his eyes, a bored expression on his face and he wore a lab coat and an army cap. he was typing furiously, until he heard izzy call out for him.

he stood up and walked over to them. his voice was the same as his expression. BORED!  
"good afternoon, my name is yamaki kuroi. welcome to hypnos 2."

"wait a second". rika wanted to say something.

"your last name is yamaki, right"

"correct."

"so mr. yamaki, director of hypnos is-"

"my father, correct. seeing as he is busy in mongolia with mr. wong, i took the command behind hypnos 2 over."

"OOOOOOOI, KURO-CHAN! I'M HUNGRY!" a green dinosaur ran towards the poor guy and tackled him.

"dracomon... get off me."

"not until you make me a sandwich"

"no way."

"then i hope you don't have any work to do 'cuz i'm not gonna move"

"FINE! I'LL MAKE YOU YOUR DAMN SANDWICH!"

"atta boy, that's a good tamer."

the dinosaur looked up at the visitors and waved cheerfully.

"heya there folks, i'm dracomon!"

**{terriermon's voice}  
{dracomon, this little dragon may look like it's harmless, but the only thing more devastating than it's appetite is it's strength. it has a nature whose primary trait is wanting to collect "shiny things", with an especially strange attachment to gems and metals. Amongst the scales that cover Dracomon's whole body, there is one scale that is called the "Gekirin"****If it is touched there, Dracomon loses its mind to an excess of anger, and indiscriminately fires its "G Shurunen".}**

ten minutes later, dracomon sat in the corner, eating a tuna-sandwich and kuroi explained why they were all summoned there.

"ladies and gentlemen. i hate to beat around the bush, so i won't."

he looked around the room.

"once again, we need your help to save both of our worlds."

_**a/n. how's that for a cliffhanger huh?  
please review and remember, NO FLAMES, or i'll send beelzemon after you!**_

_**please look forward to the next chapter.**_


	5. seven lords

_**"giga missile"  
"gate of destiny"  
"desperado blaster"  
"kaiser nail"  
"vulcan hammer"  
"horn buster"  
"justice beam"  
"celestial arrow"  
"wing blade"  
"flower cannon"  
"top gun"**_

the elven attacks shot right at beelzemon, who started laughing.  
"you call that an attack? HAH, WEAK." he pulled his berenjena's  
"i'll show you an attack. DOUBLE IMPACT!"

the four bullets pierced right through the multiple volleys of power, dissipating them into tiny bits of data. weregarurumon, megakabutarimon, garudamon and lilymon fell down to the ground and turned back into rookie stage. beelzemon jumped towards tai and held his gun at the digidestined's face. he smiled. "bang, you just died."

wargrowlmon emerged from behind the demon lord and held his axe at beelzemon's throat. "you died too buddy."

"i didn't see that one coming."

"you need more training."

"we all do." takato appeared next to the dragon. "that's why we're here. remember: our enemies are insanely fucking strong."

_**flashback.**_

"waddya mean 'save the world'?" tai asked with an unusual scowl on his face.

jyou wathed the rest and whispered into mimi's ear. "you wouldn't think myotismon is back again would'cha"

mimi's face went white and wispered back in a trembling voice to shut up and listen to the newcomer.

kuroi, or as sora and mimi named him 'ku' pretended he didn't hear them.  
"over the past four years, we noticed a decrease in bio-emerging digimon into our world. we thought that was suspicious, so we went looking for the source. all we could find was a humongous black bog where once 'spiral mountain' used to be."

when kuroi mentioned that name, shivers went down the first digidestined's spines. spiral mountain was once the home base of the 'dark masters'. four of the most evil bastards you could think of. that was fourteen years ago, and tai was still afraid of clowns, puppets and keychains.

"we contacted gennai, and he sent a small unit of mega-level digimon it investigate."  
his gaze went down and his voice became softer. "they never returned. all 6 of 'em. gone."

nobody moved. nobody spoke. "who did this?!" rika suddenly barked, returning to her old way of speaking, startling everyone.

kuroi smiled thinly. (i can see why takato chose her as his companion.)  
"gennai, alarmed of course went to investigate an ancient temple: the cavern of seven sins."

ku's gaze sharpened, and his voice became nervous. "that was when his fears became reality."

takato vaguely remembered something about that temple.  
a sudden realization shot through his mind and he started trembling.

"seven lords" was all he could mumble before he dropped down to his knees.

everyone looked at him with round eyes in confusion and started whispering.

"takato... you know what this is about? " yolei asked the boy.

takato looked over at kuroi, who nodded.

"i have a hunch. i hope that i'm wrong though." his face pecame pained.

"just explain to us okay?"  
mimi helped him into an office-chair, patting his head.  
"we'll listen honey."

"the seven great demon lords." takato looked around to make sure everyone listened, and kept their attention to him.  
"they are known as seven incredibly strong mega-level digimon, who each represent one of the seven deadly sins. they were sealed by the first generation of the royal knights, with the power of the seven first crests." tai, matt, sora, tk, izzy, mimi and jyou stared at their crest-containers around their necks.

"lucemon the prideful,  
lilithmon of the lust,  
belphemon the sloth,  
leviamon the envious,  
barbamon the greedy,  
daemon of wrath,  
and beelzemon the gluttonous"

at the last name everyone immediatley looked at impmon, who pouted and ranted in his high pitched voice. "WHAT?! JUST 'CAUSE BEELZEMON'S MY MEGA FORM DOESN'T MEAN I'M THE GUY WHO YOU'RE LOOKING FOR!"

takato threw a piece of candy at him and resumed his story.  
"lucemon was sealed by susanoomon and examon with the crest of courage,  
lilithmon was sealed by dynasmon and crusadermon with the crest of love,  
belphemon was sealed by magnamon and craniamon with the crest of reliability,  
leviamon was sealed by ulforceveedramon and duftmon with the crest of sincerity,  
barbamon was sealed by omnimon and gankoomon with the crest knowledge,  
daemon was sealed by alphamon and kentaurosmon with the crest of friendship,  
and beelzemon was sealed by imperialdramon and gallantmon with the crest of hope."

"if our information is correct, each of them have the ability to conquer both of our worlds."

tk stepped up and scowled at takato. "how do you know this stuff, kid?"

henry simply chuckled and told tk, to NEVER underestimate his knowledge about digimon.

"thanks buddy, anyways, the original royal knights died from exhaustion after the battle, but left behind their power to be used by the new generation heroes."

"who?"

"only time will learn."

_**end flashback**_

it was three in the morning and again, the sounds of beelzemon's berenjena's and weregarurumon's kicks were heard from the training room.

"DOUBLE IMPACT"  
"KAISER NAIL"

the two forces hit and a loud bang could be heard, earning swears from anyone who tried to sleep.

including rika.

_**authors note. nex time: rika kicking matt's ass and the first real action scene.**_

_**please review.**_


	6. first contact

_**hey guys (and gals:P) i'm sorry it took me a while to upload, but the vacation occupied a lot of time and my internet was just being a bitch so i had to upload at my parents place. gomenasai! please forgive this poor author!**_

_**please enjoy.**_

"ISHIDA YAMATO! GO BACK TO BED RIGHT NOW!"  
rika was (by lack of better words) _furious_.

she was stomping through the hallways, looking like a walking corpse, wearing nothing but a bathrobe. takato ran behind her, while trying to pull on a boxershort.  
"rika-chan! please reconsider killing him. we need his battle-strength!"

"he should'a thought of that before he started trashing in the middle of the fucking night!"

she kicked the blast-resistant door open, only to be greeted by a wide eyed weregarurumon and a overly-shocked beelzemon.  
the room-temperature dropped ten degrees.  
"ri-rika! you seem to be quite angry!" the mega level gasped out.

"WELL, NO-SHIT SHERLOCK! IT'S THREE A.M. IN THE FUCKING MORNING, DIPSHITS! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, HUH?! NOW; WHERE THE FUCK IS ISHIDA?"

takato ran in and stared (very amused) at the scene of the two incredibly powerful digimon cowering before his screaming girlfriend and had to restrain a roaring laugh.

rika then spotted the blonde man hiding behind behemoth. (for those who don't know, it's beelzemon's living motorcycle.) the motorcycle in question made the decision to live and drove off to it's master, while rika grabbed matt by his collar and shook him around 'till he got sick. she then went all undertaker on him and performed a perfect tombstone on him, instantly knocking him out and causing him to just lie on the ground while twitching and bleeding from practically every hole in his head.

the others, who woke up from all the commotion saw matt's face getting intimate with the floor and everyone sweatdropped while thinking the same. (note to self: do NOT anger her if you want to live.) rika turned around with a scowl on her face and walked back to the room she and takato shared.

tai and davis trembled and they started sweating when rika walked by.

"s-s-scary..."

"why thank you, captain obvious..."

mimi reluctantly walked over to the unconcious man.  
"i'll check his pulse."

_**the next day...**_

matt glared at rika while he kept rubbing his painful neck. the redhead in question glared right back at him. (if he starts bitching i'll german supplex his ass right here and now.)

takato noticed the murdurous glint in his girlfriend's eyes.  
"honey, don't you think you punished him enough? i mean- you nearly fractured every bone in his face, not to mention his spinal chord."

"he'll survive."

this, however did not come from rika but from tai.

takato turned around with a questionable look. "whaddyamean?"

tai sat next to his best friend and took a sip of his coffee. he explained about the fight he and matt had fought in the digital world (season 01. check youtube) and that they nearly smashed each-other's skulls in. not to mention the damage wargreymon and metalgarurumon did to each other.

mimi came over and sat down on top of her husband's lap.  
"i was so scared when they actually started fighting, that sora, jyou and izzy needed to calm me down."

takato and rika both looked quite shocked towards tai and matt.  
"you two fought?"

"we're not proud of it, but we nearly argued every day back then, but just once, we were so fed up with each other, that we actually attacked each other."

mimi glared from the corner of her eye.  
"what about your partners? they nearly KILLED each other."

"it was all cherrymon's fault though."

"true enough..."

izzy sprinted into the cafeteria, sweating and in full panic mode.  
"WE GOT EMERGING ULTIMATE-LEVELS! C'MON TO THE BRIEFING ROOM **NOW!**"

"aww! we didn't get any breakfast!"

"taichi-_kun_..." mimi spoke with closed eyes, smiling, soft and _sweet,_a bad sign.

"stop thinking with your stomach, or you won't even make it to lunch, taichi-_kun._"

tai looked as if he could crap his pants any moment. he dropped his head, slumped his shoulders and sighed in defeat.

"yes dear." he muttered softly.

izzy sweated heavily.  
"what just happened?"

"no matter who you are or what you did in the past, if you piss mimi off, you're a dead-man walking"

"true."

kuroi was estatic when they finally arrived at the briefing room, but after a quick scolding by rika and mimi, he backed down and explained the situation to everyone.

"a-hem. we picked the signal of five champion-levels and three ultimate-level digimon.  
the champions are: kuwagamon [x2] devimon and ogremon [x2]"

their stats appeared on the giant screen. nothing big.

"the ultimate-levels however, concist out of some rather nasty fuckers. an infermon, a skullsatamon and a garbagemon."

their stats also appeared, although it seemed nothing special, they KNEW they had to be cautious with the infermon, and that skullsatamon was a LOT faster than he appeared.

"sooooo... any volunteers?"

tai, davis and takato's hands went up before anyone else could react.

"okay three volunteers. anyone else?"

then the most unlikely person stood up.

"j-jyou?! YOU want to fight?"

the blue-haired doctor smiled and simply stated that zudomon's raw strength could come in useful in case infermon whould evolve and that they could better have a medic on stand-by in case anyone got hurt.

"good thinking. dracomon and i'll be coming with 'ya for battle-support too, so i guess we can head out huh?"

**downtown odaiba.**

the eight mosters were wreaking havoc in a shopping mall, scaring the crap out of people and destroying nearly anything in sight when the five men entered the fog known as a digital field.

"daaaaaamn. even after ten years, they just. keep. getting. UGLIER!" tai teased while one of the two ogremon turned around around to face him and got hit in the face by a red ball of fire. a small explosion followed and the ogremon was thrown backwards into a wall by the force.

"boom! headshot!" takato and guilmon both yelled and high-fived each other. one of the kuwagamon got angered by this and tried to ram takato with it's talons. unfortunately for the bug, takato's enhanced physique and years of muay-thai experience caused him to jump over it's fangs and plant his knee on it's skull. kuwagamon fell backwards, disoriented and takato heel drop-kicked it's face. the concrete underneath it's head turned into a crater and dissipated the bug into tiny bits of data.

"now THAT was impressive!" kuroi grinned while activating his D-force and sliding a card.

"**DIGIMODIFY! SPEED, ACTIVATE!**"

dracomon suddenly ran tree times as fast and headbutted the garbagemon at full speed.

"not so fast 'lil fella. _**JUNK-CHUNKER!**_"

garbagemon grinned and shot balls of of crap at the defenceless dragon. one of them hit his genkirin.

an explosion of pure energy erupted and they heard an ear-piercing scream.

"_**DRACOMON BLAST-DIGIVOLVE TO: COREDRAMON!**_"

the smoke cleared and a rather small green dragon with ripped wings stood there, growling like a rabid-animal.

**{kuroi's voice}  
{coredramon is one of the champion-level forms of dracomon. unlike it's blue counterpart, this one can't fly, so it trained itself in ground-style close combat. it's G-shurunen-2 leaves it's enemy's digicore wide-open and it's dissipation tail usually finishes the job in a gory and nasty way.} **

coredramon growled and glanced at kuroi. the young man nodded. the dragon let out another ear piercing roar and fired a white laser at the living junkpile. _**"GENKIRIN-SHURUNEN-2!"**_

th beam hit spot on and garbagemon's skin burned off, exposing a purple orb of light. at top speed coredramon ran towards the wounded ultimate and his tail started to gather light.  
"_**DISSIPATION TAIL!"**_  
the tail pierced right through the remains and garbagemon turned into data.

infermon saw a chance and absorbed the data of ogremon, kuwagamon and garbagemon.

_**"INFERMON MEGADIGIVOLVE TO: DIABOROMON!"**_

diaboromon aimed at coredramon and fired his abnormally long arms.  
_**"CABLE CRUSHER!"**_

the attack hit dead-on and smashed coredramon throught a couple of cars.

thanks to his reptilian skin, coredramon could still fight, even though he felt that three of his ribs were broken.

davis and magnamon, who just finished the other ogremon, kuwagamon and devimon exchanged glances with tai and jyou.

simultanously they roared. "let's do this shit!"

_digivolution sequence start._

_**AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO: WARGREYMON!**_

_**GOMAMON DIGIVOLVE TO: IKKAKUMON!**_

_**IKKAKUMON DIGIVOLVE TO: ZUDOMON!**_

_**COREDRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO: GROUNDRAMON!**_

_digivolution sequence end._

**{kuroi's voice}  
{groundramon is the nasty older brother of coredramon. unlike it's blue relative, evolution and adaption caused him to shed his wings and grow two longer arms on it's back. it attacks with his additional pair of claws. though most of the time quite docile, it is known to be extremely vicious and powerful enough to handle an average megalevel when provoked. his groundshatter cannon is always a nasty surprise for his opponents.} **

zudomon swung his hammer at the demonic megalevel and smashed him into a wall and then pushed with full force, restricting it's movement. magnamon and groundramon gathered light. magnamon around his armour and groundramon between his jaws.

_**"MAGNA-BLAST!"**_

_**"GROUNDSHATTER CANNON!"**_

the two beams of light hit the virus in it's chest and kept him in his place.

"can't be left behind now can we, guilmon?" takato raised an eyebrow.

guilmon grinned.  
"we sure can't partner!"

_**"GUILMON BIOMERGE TO: GALLANTMON!"**_

the crimson knight stood next to the dragon-warrior.

"you ready wargreymon?"

"hell. the fuck. yeah!" he roared exidedly.

wargreymon gathered an enourmous ball of orange energy between his claws, while gallantmon brought his lance up, gathering light around it.

_**"TERRA-FORCE!"**_

_**"LIGHTNING JOUST!"**_

a huge ball of pure fire and a laser of pure lightning fused into one force, and broke right through diaboromon's chest, destroying him instantly.

gallantmon swung his mantle over his shoulder and muttered the name of the newly-formed attack.

_**"purity condemnation." **_

because everyone had been busy with diaboromon, they forgot all about skullsatamon, who got more and more agitated with each passing second

"HEY! WHAT AM I, CHOPPED LIVER?!" he snapped at them.

_**"NAIL BONE!"**_

he charged his staff with electrical energy and tried to whack groundramon with it but got intercepted by a blunt, heavy metal object. _mjollnir._

appearently zudomon threw his hammer at the undead mage, blocking it's path. he walked over, grabbed his hammer and chuckled.

"wanna play, mr. funnybones? i'll give you something to play with! CATCH!"

_**"VULCAN'S HAMMER!"**_

he slammed his hammer into the ground and lightning emitted from the hole, forming an arrow, piercing skullsatamon. as he slowly turned into data, he spoke in a sharp soft tone.

"ya better batch yer back, BRATS! my mistress is NOT as easy to beat as us. he...hehe...HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAH!" his insane laughter echoed even after he completely vanished.

the digimon returned to their rookie forms and kuroi calculated the overall damage.

"one building collapsed, two stores destroyed and about twelve cars, four bikes and a motorcycle total-loss. izzy's NOT gonna like this..."

tai and davis both thought about skullsatamon's words and asked jyou if he knew who he meant. jyou only said that he didn't know it and he returned to examining dracomon's wounds.

"hmmm... well, you have three broken ribs, a light concussion and your back is going to hurt like a _bitch_ tomorrow, but to be honest, you were in luck. i once saw a diaboromon destroy a royal knight class digimon, and let me tell you, that was NOT a pretty sight."

agumon heard that and shivered violently.

"that really hurt. go ask gabumon, wormmon and veemon. they felt the same pain."

_**the warehouse**_

"we're hooooome!" tai shouted through the empty hall.  
"we're in the theater-room!" they heard matt yell, so they decided to go on and look at whatever they were watching.

when they entered the room, they were greeted by applause and cheering. everyone was present. even the technichal and medical staff. (not that the team knew they existed).

there was a small party and in the end izzy (as usual) took place at the stage.

"good job everyone! i have two announcements to make. first of all. i want to ask you guys a question."

the room went quiet. everyone looked over at the redhead.

"well. it seems we are all having a blast here, but tomorrow is a monday and some of us have to work" he glanced at tai, sora, davis, mimi and ryo.

"and some others have to go to school."

he glanced at the tamers-group.

"so i want to ask the rest of you to choose. you can stay here at the base, like the past two days, and keep working for the digimon, or return to your old lives and jobs. no problems, it's completely your choices."

_**well? my first REAL digimon battle, so i hope it went okay.**_

_**please review. constructive criticism allowed, please NO FLAMES!**_

_**next chapter will be a short but funny one, so tune in next time!**_

_**jeffster18 is OUTTA HERE!**_


	7. messing with teachers is fun

"FFFFFUUUUUUUUUCK!"  
takato took a spint at top speed towards the main school building.  
"crapcrapcrapcrap! I'M GONNA BE LATE AGAIN!"

the familliar 'matsuki hurricane' raged through the hallways. as he leaped into his classrom, th bell rung, earning him a small applause from kazu and kenta and a scowl from the teacher. (yeah the same one that got her ass pwnd by takato in chapter 1)

"matsuki, late again i see... detention."

takato simply shrugged and lifted his sleeve, exposing his D-force. he got his deck of cards and searched for the card he needed.  
"mr. matsuki please put the toys away. you're seventeen, not a chi-"

takato interrupted her by wagging his finger.  
"ms. motoko. do you know the concept of timestop?"

"yes, i do. a bunch of bullshit if you ask me."

takato picked a card and smiled.

"there is one digimon who can actually stop time, you know?"

"this one"

he showed the card he picked and it had a picture and the info of a clockmon.

**"DIGIMODIFY! CLOCKMON!"**

a tiny version of clockmon appeared on top of his arm and shouted

_**"chrono breaker!"**_

time stopped on the school grounds and the only ones who could still move were the ones who wore a D-force.

henry walked over to his best friend and raised an eyebrow.  
"okay what are you going to do?"

a sadistic grin appeared on the red-eyed tamer and he started figeting at her stuff.  
ten minutes later he walked back to the place where he stood when time stopped. he raised his arm in a dramatic way and whispered, "release"

time slowly started again and miss motoko was taken aback at his carefree, innocent smile as he sat down.  
a girl suddenly screamed and all of the boys blushed at the sight.

miss motoko was standing in front of class with her pants down, her hair and make-up a mess and on the whiteboard behind her a thinking cloud was drawn with the words, I FORGOT MY BELT! inside.

she flushed a crimson color and pulled her pants up and went to her purse to find new make-up to reapply. when she opened it, it triggered the 'surprise inside and a stream of ink shot all over her shirt.

"MATSUKI TAKATO! GET TO THE PRINCIPAL RIGHT NOW!"

by now takato couldn't handle any more and he cracked up. he fell off his chair and rolled over the ground in laughter. both henry and rika couldn't help but snicker at the sight, jeri, kazu and kenta roared a laugh and (like takato) fell off their chairs.

the poor teacher felt completely humiliated and sent all six tamers to the principal. they left, singing: _pretty fly for a white guy!_

they walked through the long hall towards the principal's office and henry became nervous.

"takato are you sure that was a good idea? -i mean the joke was absolutely genious, but won't we get in trouble for it?"

takato laughed and patted his old friend on the back.

"don't worry buddy. i'll do all the talking. ok? it'll be all right."

henry's face became a bit relieved at that and kazu jumped in between

"yeah! and i'll-"

"do nothing and shut up." jeri and rika simultaneously said, slapping the boy on the back of his head.

kenta laughed at that and they arrived at their destination.

takato knocked on the mahogany door of the principal's office and a warm voice told them to come in. they entered the large office and an old man behind a heavy wooden desk greeted them.

"AH! matsuki. perfect timing! i need you to do something for me- wait..."

he glanced at the clock on the wall and wondered why the six of them were at his office during a class.

takato explained everything that happened during the past three days and the principal started frowning.

"so if i'm correct, your friends finally returned from the digital world, and miss motoko made fun of all of you?!"

everyone nodded.

"then you decided to get back at her and humiliate her."

takato became flustered and nodded.

"well... this IS kind of serious, but seeing as you HAVE a valid point, and i don't like the little snob, i'll let you all off with a minimum punishment. as you all know, the cultural festival is coming up, and i still need some volunteers, the six of you can help. i also have to give you guys two hours of detention everyday until friday."

takato was kind of relieved for such a light punishment, plus he ALWAYS helped with school festival's so he didn't mind. -plus, usually the punishment for humiliating a teacher was expulsion, so he was glad that the old man used to be a loyal customer of his parent's bakery.

"thank you very much sir!" he bowed with a serious look on his face. everybody else bowed after that (henry and rika dragging kazu down with them) and repeated what takato said. "thank you very much!"

the old man smiled and sent them back to class. henry high-fived takato and rika gave him a peck on the cheek.

"see? told you it would all work out?"

kenta's shoulders hung low and he looked gloomy.

"yeah, but two hours of detention for the rest of the week? man, that sucks."

kazu became gloomy as well and agreed with kenta.

"yeah, no shit. and i had a date this afternoon too."

rika glared at them. "then move the date, numbnut!"

waterfalls came out of kazu's eyes and he yelped.  
"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY! TAKATO, HENRY, WHY DID YOU LEAVE US BEHIND ON THE STAIRS OF ADULTHOOD?! well, at least it's still you and me kenta ol' buddy!"

he put his arm around a very uncomfortable looking kenta.

"sorry man, but speak for yourself. i got a girlfriend since last week."

silence...

takato was the first one to recover from the shock and smiled warmly.  
"so, who's the lucky girl, kenta?"

kenta's face became red and he stuttered.

"a-ai-aizawa luna-chan, from chemistry class."

kazu's eyes became dishes, and the waterfalls became even bigger.

"WHAAAAAT?! SHE'S A TOTAL KNOCKOUT! HOW THE HELL IS SHE INTERESTED IN **YOU**?!"

after a severe beating from rika and jeri, the girls and henry congratulated their friend.

"about time you got yourself a girl, glasses. i was about to put you in the same gategory as captain visors over there" rika said jokingly, nudging him.

as they entered the classroom, miss motoko looked expectantly at takato, her eyes reflecting her thoughts. (i win! apologise, you little bastard.) he simply walked past her and grabbed his bag, guitar case and trenchcoat and turned around to leave. the other tamers did the same. when ms. motoko jumped in front of them, blocking the door, she smirked.  
"you're not going anywhere. _sit. down. and apologise._"

takato's eyes started glowing and spoke softly, the room temperature dropped about ten degree's.

"if you know what's good for you, then get out of the way. _now._"

exactly at that moment impmon poked his head around the corner. (making all the girls squeal. "how adorable!")

"yo goggles. i thought i recognised your aura. -i mean, the only ones whose aura's can even intimidate a mega-level digimon are you and lil' miss redhead over there."

takato's eyes stopped glowing and he scowled.  
"sorry impmon, i got into a little, _arguement_, with my teacher here."

motoko looked down and asked takato if that was his little brother.

" L-LI-LITTLE BROTHER?! I'M A GENUINE DIGIMON YOU BITCH! I COULD BLOW YOUR HEAD OFF IN A MATTER OF NANOSECONDS!"

clearly taken aback by the small devil's foul mouth, she yelled back at him.

"DIGIMON ARE FANTASY-CREATURES. THEY DON'T EXIST! YOU'RE JUST AS DELUSIONAL AS MATSUKI AND HIS GANG OVER THERE!"

impmon, clearly ticked off at her additude, started glowing.

_**"impmon warp digivolve to: beelzemon!"**_

in the place of the small childlike devil was now a nine-foot tall masked biker. he had black angelic wings, three eyes. two red, one green. a long demonic tail, clawed hands, a leather jacket and two double barreled, sawed-off hunting rifles strapped to his legs.

he drew one of his guns, berenjena, and poked her nose with it.  
"see? now be nice and let them go." he grinned sadistically at her, while she looked down the barrel and gulped.

"takato, dear, if you make him put away the gun, i'll let you off with a warning this time."

rika made puking noises and jeri and henry cracked up.

"beelzemon. that's enough. put it away, or i'll send megidramon after you."

the demon paled at that and seemed to become VERY uncomfortable with that. as he put his berenjena away, he stuttered.

"yo-you wouldn't, w-whould ya, i mean, megidramon could easily blow the entire city to hell."

"i will, so if you don't want to be his next lunch, degenerate right now!" his tone was demanding and strict.

beelzemon grumbled and shrunk back to impmon, who hopped onto takato's shoulder.  
"let's skedaddle goggles!"

the boy greeted his teacher and walked off with the demon-child on his shoulder and his usual clique around him. motoko walked over to her chair and dropped down. (just how powerful IS that boy?)

the door of the detention hall opened and the tamers entered. inside was your average delinquent group. the rat-faced leader, smoking a sigarette, the slutty girlfriend on his lap, two muscular dumbfucks sitting behind him and one, actually, decent-looking loner, taking a nap in a corner.

"well, at least this way it'll be interesting." takato grinned.

the delinquent leader looked at takato with disgust in his eyes.  
"hey silver-stripes. i'll give ya a thousand yen for ten minutes with the redhead."

takato put his arm around rika and retuned at the same sneering tone."ten minutes? i think that would be fine., say rika, would you mind to kick his butt for ten minutes?"

the delinquents growled at that remark, while rika was laughing her ass off.

"tch, wha'ever. i dun' need a slut when i got makino here." he put his hands underneath her shirt and massaged her breasts. she giggled and wispered something into his ear.

kazu nudged henry with a disgusted look and wispered: "i thought you guys were bad, HE'S dry-humping her right here."

henry deadpanned.

"well then, next time i hear you whine about my relationship with jeri, i'll make you eat your visors."

kazu moved away from henry.

takato however didn't move. his hair cast a shadow over his face and one eye was glowing ominously, giving him a psychopathic look.  
"how did you call rika?" his voice was flat and rasping.

"i call'd her a slut, what'cha gonna do 'bout it, huh? mo'fo?"

"i guess i could start, by tearing your ugly-ass head from your body."

the two big guys stood up, trying to intimidate the silver-brown haired gogglehead. when that didn't work, they tried to punch him simultaneously. takato blocked the two punches by raising both hands and catching their fists. he then proceeded pushing them to the side, throwing the two guys off balance. he lunged forward and jabbed one of them in the face and roundhouse kicked the other one to the ribcage. the big guy coughed up blood. the first one stood up with a bloody nose and attemped to high-kick takato. he simply dove under his leg, and gave the bastard a devastating uppercut. he could feel the poor guy's jaw snap. after flying through the air for about six-feet, he landed with his back on top of the teacher's desk. the second big guy stood up again and tried to grab takato's arm from behind but got knocked out when a chair came sailing through the air and hit his head. henry appearently saw what he was planning and threw the first thing within reach.

"thanks henry, appreciate it!" takato grinned over his shoulder.

henry, still wondering how he threw a chair with one hand, just nodded.

"no probs buddy!"

takato continued to walk forward to the leader, who stood up and pushed his sigarette out. he entered a battle-stance and looked uneasy about the fact that his two lackeys were beaten so easily.  
"D-DON'T COME CLOSE! I'M THE VICE-CAPTAIN OF THE BOXING CLUB! IMMA KICK YO ASS, 'LIL FUCKA!"

he lunged forward in an attempt to give takato a left hook. our favorite goggleboy however bent his back and did a matrix dodge. he let himself fall backwards and as soon as his back hit the floor, he pushed himself back up. he calculated that the speed, vector and momentum of the movement allowed him to headbutt the blond idiot in one slick move, so he did it and that knocked his lights out in a second.

"TOURU!" the girl previously on his lap, ran towards her unconcious boyfriend.

the blond woke up and looked around disoriënted.

"i'm fine. just one question. who's touru?"

with this takato couldn't take any more and cracked up, falling down and holding his own stomach.

_**i know this was supposed to be a short chapter but i had a lot of things in my mind and couldn't choose, so deal with it.**_

_**next time: the school festival. another funny chapter, and don't worry. after this is out of my system, i'll go back to the original angsty plot we all love so much.**_

_**( enter sarcasm here )**_


	8. festivals and perverts

to be honest, the teacher who was supposed to watch the detention hall, was pretty amused. touru had temporary memory loss because of takato's headbutt, the first big guy, now known as shino, had a broken jaw and his nose was completely cracked up. the second big guy, known as hattori had three fractured ribs and a heavy concussion thanks to henry's chair-throwing skills. takato only had a minor headache and a few bloody knuckles and a creepy alucard-like grin on his face.

"allright matsuki. why did you do it? "

the teacher actually looked concerned about him.

"touru called my girlfriend a slut, and his lackeys attacked me after i kindly told him to shut the fuck up." his face was stoic.

the teacher chuckled at that and told takato that the staff was looking for an excuse to expell the three guys. and now they got it handed to them on a silver platter. he did warn takato and the others though. touru had a lot of delinquent friends. they would want to take revenge. so he gave all of them a permission-slip to carry a blunt weapon around for self-defence.

"why the fuck whould a teacher give his students a permission to carry a weapon. especcialy me, who has a rather nasty fighting record on my name." takato wondered out loud, while they entered the tamer base.

"because he knows that touru's little friends also carry knives and stuff around, so it's only fair." kazu answered his friend's question.

"besides, your history does not concern any of them any more. it's in the past now. takato, you had a horrible time back then. you've changed since then. you've matured."  
rika finished answering his final quesion.

thankful, he put his arm around her waist and they shared a long, loving kiss. a thin line of saliva connected their lips as they pulled apart.

"awwww how cute!" mimi and sora squealed from their seats.

"aaaanyhow. back to training guys!" tai rushed out, dragging takato on his collar with him.  
"what. the fuck. just happened?" kazu, kenta and jeri asked simultaneously.

_**three days later. school.**_

with the help of the tamers and their respective digimon partners, the cultural festival turned out to be a big success. beelzemon managed a shooting stand. growlmon and kyuubimon were giving piggy-back rides to children, leomon, cyberdramon and guardromon were helping with the set up and marineangemon was attracting students to a huge stage. takato came up, with his electric guitar. he was wearing ripped jeans, fingerless gloves, a red-black shirt with the hazard symbol in whit on it. he wore his goggles on his head and for the performance, he dyed his hair completely silver. henry came up, carrying a bass. he wore a biker's vest and black jeans with a white sewing pattern on it. kazu and kenta wore the same oversized white tank top. kazu wore a wide hippie-like pair of jeans, while kenta wore rainbow colored jeans. kenta took place behind the drums, while kazu held another guitar.

takato walked toward the microphone in the middle.

"welcome to the little gig, me and my friends put together. please enjoy yourselves and have fun."

henry and kazu also stood behind a mic.

they started playing and it quickly became obvious that takato was the lead singer.

_"Four years, you think for sure_

_That's all you've got to endure_

_All the total dicks, all the stuckup chicks_

_So superficial, so immature_

_But then when you graduate_

_You take a look around and you say, hey! wait!_

_This is the same as where I just came from_

_I thought it was over_

_Aw, that's just great."_

with this takato pulled a sarcastic face, and the digidestined and tamers in the crowd started laughing.

_"The whole damn world is just as obsessed_

_With who's the best dressed and who's having sex_

_Who's got the money, who gets the hunnies_

_Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess_

_And you still don't have the right look_

_And you don't have the right friends_

_Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends_

_High school never ends_

_Check out the popular kids_

_You'll never guess what Jessica did_

_How did Mary-Kate lose all that weight?_

_And Katie had a baby, so I guess Tom's straight_

_And the only thing that matters_

_Is climbing up that social ladder_

_Still care about your hair and the car you drive_

_Doesn't matter if you're 16 or 35_

_Reese Witherspoon, she's the prom queen_

_Bill Gates, captain of the chess team_

_Jack Black, the clown_

_Brad Pitt, the quarterback_

_Seen it all before, I want my money back!_

_The whole damn world is just as obsessed_

_With who's the best dressed and who's having sex_

_Who's in the club and who's on the drugs_

_Who's throwing up before they digest_

_And you still don't have the right look_

_And you don't have the right friends_

_And you still listen to the same shit you did back then_

_High school never ends_

_The whole damn world is just as obsessed_

_With who's the best dressed and who's having sex_

_Who's got the money, who gets the hunnies_

_Who's kinda cute, and who's just a mess_

_And I still don't have the right look_

_And I still have the same three friends_

_And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then_

_High school never ends_

_High school never ends_

_High school never ends_

_Here we go again"_

it was silent for a few seconds, before a loud applause broke out. but no-one by far, clapped as hard as matt did. the blond ex-musician saw a part of himself in the seventeen year old tamer.

three songs, and a lot of compliments later, takato wandered through the school in search of rika.

"takato!"

he looked around and saw matt walking up to him.

"hey man! i saw you in the crowd a while ago. did'cha like it?"

matt smiled and kept praising takato's talents until tai dragged him away to beelzemon's shooting range for a duel.

when takato finally arrived at the maid cafe, where rika was forced to work by jeri, the door broke down and a young man flew across the hall. rika shortly after leaped towards the poor guy, in a (very) revealing maid uniform. she jumped on top of him and punched him in the gut twice, before yelling at him to back off.

when takato pulled rika off the man, she told him, that during work, the man grabbed her ass, and told her to dump takato and date a REAL man. at that part, takato interrupted rika and a vein popped in his head. he grabbed the man's collar and dragged him along into a storage room, muttering to him that they needed a little 'talk'.

a high pitched scream and then silence.

takato came out of the room, giggling like a madman.

"cleanup in isle four please."

his face then became serious and growled.

"no-one touches my girlfriend and gets away with it."

_**that's it for now. please stay tuned for more: HAZARD RUN!**_


	9. sacrifice and confrontation

"cocytus breath!"

the freezing beam turned a pair of infermon into popsicles, but another one absorbed their data.

the infermon digivolved into diaboromon and fired it's cable crusher at magnaangemon.

the tamers were in quite the pinch. three diaboromon, a ghoulmon and two chaosmon. vs matt, henry, tk and kari.

"MAGNAANGEMON! WATCH OUT, BEHIND YOU!" angewomon yelled at her friend.  
the archangel quickly turned around and parried the two claws with his blade.  
"thanks angewomon- HENRY! NINE O'CLOCK!"

a chaosmon attempted to slash megacargomon from the side, but thanks to magnaangemon's warning, he opened a compartment on his belt, and shot a missile straight into the demon's face, blowing it to pieces. one diaboromon absorbed it's data, and grew stronger. angewomon shot a celestial arrow at ghoulmon, while magnaangemon opened the gate of destiny, and the two rays of light hit the black monster straight into the chest.

"hehehehe... d'cha think that a puny attack like this would work? i've been trained by master barbamon personally. I'M HIS SECOND-IN-COMMAND YOU IDIOTS!

his eye started glowing and cackled like a maniac.

"HAHAHAHA. COWER BEFORE THE POWER OF BARBAMON'S MIGHTY ARMY! SINISTER CANNON!"

a large beam of pure darkness shot at the two angels. they braced for impact, but it never arrived.

angewomon opened one eye and was shocked to see that megagargomon jumped in front of them and his back took the full hit of the blast.

"c-crap... that hurt like a bitch... i guess... this is the end of the line for me..."

with a final cough, the biomerge dropped down and split apart. both henry and terriermon fell unconcious. henry's clothes on his back were torn and bis back was heavily burned. terriermon had a deep gash between his shoulder blades.

"HENRY! TERRIERMON! NO!" kari ran towards the fallen duo, and dropped down next to them. she checked their pulse and was relieved to find that they were alive. but they needed urgent medical help. tk. carried the unconcious boy on his back, while kari cradled the rabbit-dog digimon like a newborn.

"MATT! WE NEED TO FALL BACK. NOW!"

matt nodded and slashed a card.

"digimodify! cherubimon activate!"

the silhouette of the holy rabbit was visible for a short while, until a blinding flash was shot through the streets, blinding the viruses. when ghoulmon opened it's eye. the tamers were gone and he smirked.

"clever fools... okay... i'll play hide and seek with you... ready or not... here. i. come."

his wings sprouted and he flew up. but could not find them.

"smarter than i thought. very well. then i'll just-"

"_ghoulmon._"

a sinister voice was heard in his head. barbamon spoke to him.

"_listen up you completely impotent fool. leave them for now. we've lost too many soldiers today. fall back and report to me at once. we need to plan the next step. do. NOT. disappoint me. GOT IT?!_"

"y-yes lord barbamon. at once."

he turned around. only to see that the remaining three diaboromon and the last chaosmon were rolling on the floor, grunting in pain, rubbing their eyes.

"listen up you jackasses! retreat. NOW!"

_**at the underground base. medical ward.**_

"okay. they're both stable now. they just need some rest."

after three hours of surgery. jyou finally entered the waiting room, his shirt covered in blood, and sweat over his face.

kari ran up to him and hugged him.  
"thank god jyou! it- it's all my fault. we challenged a too strong opponent. a-and he-henry protected all of us. HE SACRIFICED HIMSELF FOR US!"

davis grabbed her from behind and hugged her tightly. she buried her face into his chest and they could hear a few heartbreaking sobs.

"hey... you heard him... henry's gonna be allright. ju-just like terriermon, okay? hey... please don't cry. hikari-chan..."

davis kept whispering softly into her ear, successfully calming her down.

after a while she stopped crying and she was dozing off. dead-tired, she stood up and leaned on davis' shoulder. (successfully pissing off tai, and tk.)

"dai-chan. i'm sleepy. will you take me to our room?"

-the room froze...

tai smiled gently, but everyone could feel the evil aura he was emitting.

"what does she mean with _your room._ dai. su. ke?"

the way tai pronounced davis' full name was a sign of upcoming doom.

another evil aura came from the other side of the room. _tk was twitching his eye_.

"yeah dai-_chan._ what did she mean with that."

takato shuffled towards the poor guy and mumbled under his breath.

"leave hikari to me. run. don't look back or they'll kill you. just run."

davis nodded and lifted kari onto takato's back.

he then proceeded to run like hell.

"MOTOMIYA DAISUKE! GET BACK HERE! YOU'VE GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!"

taichi ran after the unfortunate gogglehead. since both of them were ex soccer players, their endurance was pretty high, so this could take a while, and takato took off with kari on his back.

"DAVIS! I WON'T HURT YOU. I JUST WANT TO TALK."  
tai was now holding a baseball bat behind his back.

"NO WAY! YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME WITH THAT THING!"

davis was now running at double speed and made no attempt to stop at all.

beelzemon was laughing his butt off, and kept yelling: RUN FORREST, _**RUN!**_

davis, now nearly crying, only kept shrieking.  
"SOMEBODY SAVE MEEEEEE!"

matt stuck his leg out, and davis tripped.

"sorry kid, but kari's like a little sister to me, and tai's like the freakish, moronic, jackass brother i've never had."

"thanks matt... HEY!"

ten minutes later davis was strapped to a chair, explaining everything that happened in the past month. tai was sitting with a serious expression on the couch across him.

"davis... even after all these years huh?"

davis smiled thinly and lowered his gaze. "yeah... even after 12 years. i still love her. never stopped. i'd still throw my life, body and mind away to save hers."

davis meant the incident with malomyotismon twelve years ago, where he risked his own psychological stability to break the digidestined free from the vampire's illusion mist.

tai pondered for a bit, until his hair dropped in front of his face. he stood up and grabbed a knife.

matt and mimi both stood up and cody yelled.

"TAI WHAT'RE YOU GOING TO DO WITH THAT KNIFE? JUST PUT IT DOWN, AND NO-ONE GETS HURT!"

tai flung the knife at the young man in the chair. mimi shrieked, davis squeezed his eyes shut and...

the rope fell off...

everyone stood there with googly eyes. as tai cut the rope loose, davis was panting, white as a sheet and sweating bullets.

"get up. we're going. i challenge you to a duel."

ten minutes later both ex-leaders stood across the battle simulator. flaring with determination.

"are you guys sure you want to do this?"

izzy spoke loudly and had a stern voice.

both men and digimon glanced at each other and simultanously roared yes.

davis pulled his goggles from his neck and over his head. he snapped them right above his eyes -just like in the movie- and grinned.  
"winner takes all..."

tai cracked his knuckles and shuffled his deck of cards. he adjusted his D-force and pulled a diffrent pair of goggles (basically the same as his old goggles , but the glass was green.) above his eyes and pointed his thumb down.  
"...loser dies trying."

agumon and veemon both grinned and shook hands.

"may the best digimon win..."

they jumped backwards to their respective partners and roared.

"...AND THE WORST EATS DUST!"

izzy put the nessecary data into the computer and the terrain shifted to a rocky mountain pass. he spoke loud and with a clear throat.

"i adjusted the terrain to full power. you can go all out, but be warned: if you smash into the boulders, it'll feel as if you've dropped head first into the concrete from the top of a skyscraper. the rules are simple. no killing, no mutilating, no torture and keep it clean for a change will ya?"

both tamers nodded.

"well then. BATTLE START!"

as soon as the bell rang, both goggleheads swiped a card.

_**"digimodify: evolution, activate!"**_

"_**VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO: EXVEEMON!"**_

_**"AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO: GREYMON!"**_

the two strongest dinosaurs of their respective generations stood in a hand-lock, pushing each other back. the others who watched could feel the energy coming from the two titan's sheer force. davis and tai pondered about their next move.

(davis' inner thoughts: _ok. greymon's a powerhouse who relies on his brute force, while exveemon's strength lies in his speed and flying ability. i'll need a defence builder, or a long-range attack to win this.)_

_(_tai's inner thoughts: _crap. exveemon is a speed-type, PLUS he's a helluva lot stronger than he appears. i'll need to finish this quick, or i'm screwed.) _

_**"NOVA BLAST!" **_

the signature fireball of our favorite orange dinosaur raged across the field, while davis swiped a card.

_**"digimodify: gallantmon!: hazard shield activate!"**_

exveemon raised his left arm ad the red-white shield appeared in front of him. greymon's nova blast slammed into the round guard, but dissipated completely on impact.

" _**hyper speed, activate!**_"

before exveemon could even return the shield, greymon rushed across the battlefield, and slammed his fist into the winged dinosaur's gut, flinging him into a nearby wall.

"_**digimodify!: leomon activate!**_"

exveemon jumped out of the crater and halfway that jump his fist glowed orange. he pulled his right arm backwards.

"time to retur the favor, sempai! EAT THIS! _**FIST OF THE BEAST KING!**_"

he punched forward and in midair, twenty orange leomon-shaped heads shot out of his fist and hit greymon at the same time. greymon hissed in pain, but endured the attack. both champion-levels were now covered in bruises, but neither was prepared to give up.

tai and davis both grinned. tai spoke up first."let's take this fight up a notch."

_**"digimodify: perfect evolution, activate!"**_

_**"GREYMON DIGIVOLVE TO: METALGREYMON!"**_

_**"EXVEEMON SLIDE-DIGIVOLVE TO: AEROVEEDRAMON!"**_

**{aeroveedramon's voice}  
"the name's aeroveedramon. i'm actually a distant relative of exveemon, but family's family, so here i am. i may not be as large as the other dinosaurs, but my strength makes up for it. my V-nova blast and meteor volley, can send just about anyone crying for their mommy."**

tai and davis also began running across the field. davis had the first strike. he punched tai square in the face. tai retaliated that and kicked davis' upper leg.  
after exchanging blows for a while, they both jumped backwards, panting, sweating and bleeding. the two ultimate-level dinosaurs were also in some kind of a dragon rush, punching, kicking, biting and scratching eath other senseless.

tai roundhouse-kicked davis from the side, but davis grabbed his leg and leg-sweeped tai's other leg. tai fell to the ground and davis jumped on top of him, kneeing him in the stomach. davis grabbed tai's collar and jabbed him in the face again.

"WHY ARE YOU SO OBSESSED WITH YOUR SISTER?! SHE'S TWENTY-FUCKING-TWO! SHE'S A BIG GIRL NOW, LET HER MAKE HER OWN DAMN DESICIONS FOR ONCE!"  
he spat the words in tai's face. tai simply raised one leg and pushed davis off him. he gave davis an uppercut, and drove him against the wall, and repeatedly slammed his head into davis' forehead. both their goggles fell to the ground

"BECAUSE SHE'S STILL MY FUCKING RESPONSIBILITY! I'M HER OLDER BROTHER! IT'S MY DUTY TO PROTECT HER FROM ANY HARM, AND YET SHE NEARLY DIED THREE TIMES DUE TO MY ARROGANCE!* NEVER, WILL I STOP PROTECTING HIKARI! WHAT'S YOUR EXCUSE, HUH? WHY ARE **YOU** SO FUCKING OBSESSED WITH MY SISTER?"

tai's normally brown eyes, were now green, and davis' eyes turned purple. a light enveloped the two tamers, aeroveedramon, and metalgreymon.

_**"AGUMON BIOMERGE TO: VICTORYGREYMON!"**_

_**"VEEMON BIOMERGE TO: ULFORCEVEEDRAMON!"**_

two dragon knights stepped out of the lights.

victorygreymon was a ten-foot tall orange humanoid dragon, with green eyes, gold plating, red hair, and he held a HUMONGOUS three bladed claymore in one hand. instead of his other megalevel, he didn't have a shield on his back. instead, he had two smaller mechanical wings.

ulforceveedramon, was a 25-foot tall cobalt-blue humanoid dragon. his eyes were purple, his armour was deep blue, and a purple V-mark was showing on his chest. he had humongous wings sprouting from his back, and on both his wrists, energy-dispencers, were showing. one contained a purple wristsword, much like magnaangemon's, while the other contained a purple energy shield.

both knights raised their swords and fhe air suddenly became very heavy.

"_**VICTORY-SLASH!**_"

"_**EXCALIBUR-STRIKE!**_"

izzy could already see the energy buildup, and roared to the others

"EVERYBODY HIT THE DECK! SHIT'S ABOUT TO HIT THE FAN!"

everyone dropped down to the ground, and ken and jolei hid behind a small mountain. ken hugging jolei, and holding his back towards the two titans to protect his pregnant wife.

the two sword attacks crossed each other, and they engaged in a saber-lock. the magnitude of the clash was enough to create an enormous white shockwave, destroying the entire canyon. as izzy expected, the shockwave passed over them, but headed straight for ken and jolei.

"KEN, JOLEI! WATCH OUT!"

victorygreymon and ulforceveedramon heard izzy's roar, and turned around. they saw their attack heading straight for davis' best friends, and former teammates.

"NO!" ulforceveedramon roared and he tried to catch up to the energy wave, but it was going too fast.

the wave was going straight at them. jolei closed her eyes, and ken kissed her forehead. they waited for the impact that would surely kill them. ken could feel the heat building.

**KLANG!**

ken opened one eye. shockwaves weren't supposed to do klang. they did BOOM! -not klang.

he saw two figures in front of them. one splitting the wave with an orange energysword, the other blocking the wave with a red-white laser erupting from a shield.

gallantmon and justimon jumped in between on the last moment, using their justice-sword and shield of the just attacks to counter the enormous attack.

the two biomerges were pushed back a bit by the raw force of the attack, but they kept standing tall.

after a while the attack dissipated and the two heroes also stopped their attack. justimon reverted back to ryo and cyberdramon, while gallantmon returned to takato and guilmon. all four were panting and sweating heavily, before dropping to their knees.

"f-fuuuuck! that was one hell of an attack." ryo wheezed from exhaustion.

takato stood up, shaking.  
"yeah... no kidding. that one really gave us a run for our money. thanks for the help guys."

cyberdramon and guilmon both grinned, and shook hands.

jyou returned his gaze to the battle and saw that both dragonoids were just standing there, with empty eyes.

suddenly, they both fell backwards and reverted to tai, davis, agumon and veemon. all four of them dropped to the ground and stayed there, unconcious. the battle ended in a tie, and a firm scolding from mimi.

jyou punched both of them a black eye, for almost killing ken and jolei, before he examined their wounds.

davis had a black eye, a split lip, a bloody nose, a heavy concussion, three fractured ribs, and all the fingers on his left hand were broken. also he had a few nasty skid-marks on his shoulders and back.

tai's nose was broken. so were his right shoulder and two ribs. he had a black eye, bruises all over his body, a heavy concussion, two of his toes were bent the wrong way and his stomach was gonna hurt like crazy for a few weeks.

as if it was a miracle, agumon and veemon only had a few bruises and cuts.

it was nothing a few weeks rest couldn't heal.

henry and terriermon were both quite suprised to see that they would be kept company by a couple of auburn-haired, goggle-wearing mummies.

"WAHAHAHAHA! YOU GUYS REALLY LOOK LIKE SOMEONE OPENED A CAN OF WHOOP-ASS ON YOU TWO! ouch my back hurts!"

tai and davis both growled at that remark.

"as soon as we get outta here, we're going to hunt some rabbit-dog."

terriermon shut up, and wouldn't talk for the rest of the week.

_**author's note.**_

_**well, i hope you enjoyed this piece of Drama/hate.**_

_*** tai was referring to the time that kari almost died as a four-year old by a disease, when he took her outside to play without permission, the time during season one, where she got struck by the same disease during the machinedramon/dark masters arc, and that time in season two, where kari almost got trampled by mochronomon and agumon couldn't digivolve.**_

_**please enjoy my next chapter.**_


	10. a small relief

as tai and davis were still recovering from their 'little arguement', takato helped, kuroi and izzy planning for the war with the demons.

izzy was currently speaking with henry, takato, matt and ken. henry was discharged from the sickbay, but still had to ride around in a wheelchair, because walking could strain his back too much for now.

"as far as we know, the digital world has been divided in three."

izzy spoke loud and clear.

"the first is called _**the bog**_. it's under control of the demon lords. the bog is divided into seven factions, each with their own respective lands. this land consists of the entire east sector, plus spiral mountain and file island. for as far as recon goes, it's a mess. it's a wasteland, filled with viruses, who costantly battle and feast on each other. any digimon we sent in so far, got killed within ten minutes."

henry grimaced.

"the second is known as _**tengoku**_. the digimon sovereighns put up their most powerful barriers, to protect that land. it's a haven for digimon who escaped the bog. unfortunately, the barrier takes up so much energy, that the sovereighns can't fight for themselves."

"the third part is called _**the wastelands**_. it's a completely neutral sector under the supervision of neptunemon, dragomon and minervamon."

ken grimaced at the name dragomon. the hermit digimon had the weird obsession for making kari his 'queen' and stopping at absolutely nothing to get her.

kuroi spun around in his own chair, and looked as if he had something on his mind.

takato saw this and nudged his cap-wearing comrade.

"ah! yes. well, at least god hasn't left us completely, because there is something going on in the world. AND for a change of pace, it actually benefits us for once."

with that, izzy lifted one eyebrow. "and that whould be?"

"all over the world. people have been getting in contact with digimon. i don't know why, but the numbers of new tamers are multiplying like rabbits in heat out there."

everyone was pleasantly suprised by this news. takato asked if kuroi could locate them.

"i'll try to locate as much as possible, but it'll take awhile. probably two- three weeks at the very least."

with that izzy dismissed the meeting, and henry rolled over to takato.

"hey takato."

henry's face was dead-serious.

"please help me get stronger."

the next three weeks went by in a blur. takato was training henry all day, and when they finally exited the battle simulator, both of them were covered in scratches. tai and davis were also discharged from the hospital, and started training with rika and ryo to increase their time limit in biomerge form. appearently the four knuckleheads were quite talented, because in two weeks time, their limit went from 30 seconds to 45 minutes. (even though they would fall unconcious from overexhaustion every time they reverted). willis had to returned to colorado because digimon had started attacking there too. cody, matt and ken went along to assist him in battle.

"dai-chan? tai-nii? can i speak with you two for a second?" kari purpously adressed the two by the nicknames closest to them, in order to keep them calm.

tai was the first to react."yeah? what's up sis?"

"i want to talk to you two about when you started fighting... what were you two THINKING?! you could have killed everyone around you! you could have killed each other!"

both of them could see a great sadness in her eyes.

"kari, i did it, because you're still my little sister! i care about you! i know out of personal experience that davis is reckless. you'll just end up hurt.. or worse-"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT!" by now, kari's eyes were full of unshed tears. she was shaking, and tried to stay strong towards her older brother.

"tai. i love you, and you know that full well. but i also love davis! he made me realise feelings, i haven't felt in a looong time! i know he's a reckless moronic, doofy, foolish knucklehead, but i really love him. besides, you're exactly the same... i'm twenty-two. i can't always stay that eight year old brat, who collapses with a fever when she gets too stressed."

tai held kari in a tight hug, and buried his face in her hair.

"i know sis... but i almost lost you three times. i just don't want to see you get hurt again."

finally davis took action. he stepped forward, and placed his hand on tai's shoulder. looked at him with a stern look and petted kari's head.

"tai... i promise on my own grave, that i won't allow ANYONE to hurt kari. you know me. i'd rather die than see her get hurt. please... just give me- no... US a chance."

tai let go of kari, and lowered his gaze. he sighed deeply.

"i guess... i kinda overreacted. kari, if this is what makes you happy... then who am i to deny you that happyness... (huff) fine. BUT NO SEX!"

kari beamed at him.

"thanks big bro... but you're kinda late on the sex thing... we already did it a few times."

tai shot davis a death-glare. davis just grinned nervously.

"well, the good news is, that we don't have to keep it a secret anymore, so... kari wanna grab a bite? my treat. you wanna come too tai?"

"nah... you two enjoy yourselves, as long as hell hasn't broken loose."

the two love-birds walked out of the warehouse, and mimi came in.

"that was the best thing you could have done in this situation. "

tai held her in a tight hug, and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. they parted, and engaged in a very long, passionate kiss. "tai. i believe that matt won't be in his room for a while. sooo... we can't disturb him now."

he looked at his wife with a lustful expression on his face, and huskily asked why they were standing in the warehouse for. he then proceeded to carry her bridal style to their room, unknowing that in a shadow across the room, another person was looking at them with sad eyes full of unshed tears. the voice that came from the person was hoarse, and cracked.

"...idiot..."


	11. changes

tai and mimi made their way to the bedroom, before engaging in a series of hot kisses. tai opened his mouth, and allowed mimi to put her tongue in. their tongues fought for control, but mimi won eventually. they split apart. both blushing and panting. she pulled his shirt over his head, before discarding it onto the floor. soon, her top, and their pants joined the pile. mimi pulled his boxers down and stroked his member. tai hissed in pleasure, while it became harder.

"impatient are we?" mimi whispered in his ear, causing him to get even harder. she grinned like an animal, playing with her prey, before taking his member into her mouth.

"ahhhaaaaah! shit!" tai moaned while mimi bobbed her head up and down. she turned around, and her soaked panties were now in front of tai's face.

"lick it." she demanded, while stroking his dick. she wagged her ass, and tai happily complied, almost ripping her panties off. he lapped at her juices and mimi started moaning.

"t-tai... oooh, YES!"

they continued licking and sucking for about ten minutes, until...

"mimi, shit, i'm gonna cum!"

she suddenly stopped licking, and squeezed the tip, preventing him from cumming. with a feral grin she wagged her finger at him. "no no no. not yet taichi-kun. beg for it!"

he looked at her as if she was insane. "say what?"

"i said, beg for it. beg for me to let you cum." she sqeezed his dick again, making him hiss. he grinned, and suddenly sat up, throwing her off him. he sat on top of her, and sucked her nipple.

"how about you beg ME to let you cum?" he stuck his finger in her core, making her moan in pure pleasure. once it was wet enough, he positioned himself in front of her entrance and jabbed it in. mimi screamed in pleasure, and raked her nails across his back.

"ooooh god! YES! HARDER TAI! HARDER!"

they went at it for about twenty minutes, before they both came at the same time. tai groaning, and mimi screaming at the top of her lungs.

mimi laid down on top of tai's chest, panting about as hard as her husband.

"that. was. amazing!" tai managed to say between his panting. it was a good thing that they were covered under their blankets, because kari came in. her face as red as sora's hair.

"i-i-i'm sorry, but izzy e-e-expects everyone in the main room in about twenty minutes... soooo... FUCK IT! this is too awkward!" she ran off at top speed.

tai raised an eyebrow and looked at mimi, whose face was about the same colour as kari's.

"i'm gonna take a shower..." she said with an awkward tone.

twenty minutes later...

tai and mimi came into the main room, and mimi had a certain glow on her skin.

matt smiled sweetly, and spoke in a scoffing tone.

"well, if it isn't mr. and miss. scream-a-lot. did you enjoy it?"

tai laughed, and replied in exactly the same voice.

"well. at least i'm getting some. unlike a certain astronaut..."

davis, beelzemon, kuroi, henry, ken, takato and terriermon all yelled: BUUUURN!

"well? when did YOU guys get any?"

davis: "just now, with hikari-chan"  
kuroi: "i'm still a virgin, i don't care about sex."  
henry: "yesterday during lunch at school."  
ken: "last night."  
takato: "today. wake-up sex is AWESOME!"  
beelzemon and terriermon: "i don't care. i just wanna see someone get burned!"

matt started sulking in a corner, muttering something about 'sex addicts'.

a tick mark appeared on izzy's head and he coughed in his fist.

"if you perverts are all done, kuroi has a few announcements to make."

the guys all grinned, and the girls all blushed heavily.

"thanks izzy. back to topic now. as you all know, me, izzy and ken have been busy tracking people down for the past three weeks. we've contacted every-one of them, and we told them the story of what's going on. they all agreed to meet here tomorrow at noon. ladies and gentlemen, from today on, we're not a small group of guardians anymore. we're a full-scale organization."

everybody cheered and clapped.

"BUT! we do need to sort some things out first."

everybody boo-ed.

"FIRST THINGS FIRST! we need a new name. i mean, some are the digidestined, others tamers, chosen children etcetera, tecetera, etcetera... anyone got an idea?"

nobody answered, until one timid hand was raised.

"yes, jeri?"

i- um, never mind..."

henry smiled reassuringly and held her hand. this seemed to give jeri her courage back. "i was thinking of the name Neo-Tamers..."

...silence...

"that name is actually kinda cool."

kuroi grinned and called out.

"anyone got a problem with that name?"

nobody answered.

"okay, i guess, we're called the neo-tamers from now on. next point, we need a leader. right now, we have four people giving orders, but in order to become a fully stable organisation, we need a definite leader. the ones who are qualified are: tai, because he led the original digidestined through a shitload of bad stuff. davis, because he saved the human race from becoming malomyotismon's food, izzy because he's a freaking genius. and takato, because he led the tamers through the digital world, and saved the world from the D-reaper."

tai immidiatly raised his hand.

"i forfeit this, because i already resigned from being a leader ten years ago. i passed it on to davis."

davis also reacted.

"i also forfeit. i think takato is more suited to be a leader, because he actually thinks things through. he knows more about strategy, digimon and tactical manipulation than any of us."

"i agree." izzy nodded his head. "i never was leader material anyway. it's time for the younger generation to shine."

takato blushed, and smiled. "aww come on guys, you're emberassing me."

rika, kazu and kenta laughed, while kuroi and henry shook his hand.

tai jumped onto a table, grabbed a drink and roared.

"CHEERS! TO TAKATO MATSUKI! THE NEO-TAMER CHIEF!"

"TO TAKATO!" was the reply of everyone. except one young woman who sat in the corner. her red hair fell over her eyes, casting an ominous shadow across her face.

"stupid tai..."

she stood up, and walked out of the room. everybody was partying so no-one noticed her leaving.

no-one except one particular red-eyed white haired young man.

"sora...-chan..."

sora walked through the hallways, until she entered her own room. she fell down on top of her bed, an cried into the pillows.

(why, why, WHY didn't he choose me... why didn't i choose HIM back then. WHY DOESN'T HE LOVE ME?!)

_**(do you want him to love you?)**_

the voice was sweet as honey. too sweet.

"show yourself! WHO ARE YOU?!"

_**(i can help you, you know?)**_

"help me? what do you mean?"

_**(i can help you to get the man you desire soooo much. i can help you seduce him, so he'll leave that bitch...)**_

"b-but mimi's my best friend... i-i can't do this to her."

_**(boo-hoo... do you want that hottie, or NOT? i can help you get him back from that other girl, you know? just think about it... in a few days, you'll be spending the nights in the arms of your... lover...)**_

sora shivered at that last word. her eyes turned dark, and she grinned...

"what do i have to do?"

a dark figure emerged from the shadow. it was a beautiful woman with raven-black hair, and a black-gold yukata, topped off with a gold hair-ornament. her eyes had no pupils, they were completely black.

_**"just follow aaaaalll of my orders" she purred."**_

"yes. milady..."

suddenly out of nowhere the door burst apart and two tall dark shadows were cast into the room. from the shadows, two pairs of blood-red eyes were shining ominously.

"tch. knew it. bored of the other six already? _**lilithmon?**_ "


	12. lilithmon appears

"bored of the other six already? _**lilithmon?**_"

with those words, a huge wave of fire blasted through the room, slamming the demoness of lust into the wall. the two shadows became visible, due to the flames. takato, and guilmon ran into the room, and grabbed hold of sora.

"c'mon sora, we're getting you out of here!"

she pulled her arm away, and looked at him with soulless, empty eyes.

"must... serve my... mistress..." she muttered softly.

takato sighed, and pulled his cards out and swiped three.

"_**triple modify: pharaohmon, clockmon, icedevimon, ACTIVATE!**_"

at first, a golden coffin appeared, and closed around the dazed lilithmon, then the coffin turned gray, indicating that clockmon stopped time inside of it, and lastly, the coffin froze over in a thick block of hardened ice.

"that should buy us some time, now sora COME ON!"

sora was still sitting on her bed, awaiting orders, muttering about her mistress.

"shit. AAGH, THERE'S NO TIME FOR THIS!" with those words, he hoisted the redhead over his shoulder, and told guilmon to warn the others.

"right, i'm off!" the red dinosaur ran off to the main room, while takato made his way to the exit.

he bound sora's arms and legs to the ground with a mummymon card, and started picking cards for another trap.

"as long as guilmon isn't here, i'll just have to fend for myself." just as he said that, the door blew open, revealing a VERY angry lilithmon.

"you little brat... you messed up my hair with that fireball... now... YOU. WILL. PAY!"

her left arm began glowing an ominous green colour. as the glow became brighter, takato understood her intentions, and reacted quickly.

"SHIT!_**QUADRUPLE MODIFY: PHARAOHMON, GALLANTMON, ANCIENTBEETLEMON, WARGREYMON!**_"

four shields in a row appeared.

"_**NAZAR NAIL!**_"

the green claw clashed with the four shields, creating a humongous explosion, and eradicating half of the terrain. when lilithmon jumped back, she saw that she only destroyed three of the four shields, and cracked the fourth.

"tch. not enough power." she muttered to herself. then looked over to him, and showed a sickly, sweet smile.

"dearie, why do you waste your time with those puny humans, if you're this powerful? why not join us? we can give you e. very. thing. you. want..." while saying those last words, she undid her robe, showing her naked figure. as soon as she did that, his mouth opened up into a perfect O shape, and his eyes switched between bright red, and soulless red.

(got him. HA! men are so easy.)

it was takato's next action that really suprised her. he got on his knees, bowed for her, and.

SMASHED HIS FACE INTO THE CONCRETE! a few drops of blood stuck to the floor when he lifted his head, and stood up. his eyed dark red, and a few streams of blood down his face. he grinned at her.

"that old trick ain't gonna work with me, _dearie..._" he raised another card.

"_**digimodify: millenniummon! chrono paradox!**_"

the cannons of millenniummon appeared out of nowhere, and started gathering light. lilithmon grimaced, and attempted to slash at him with another nazar nail, but it was not fast enough. takato stuck his left hand in his pocket, and with his right hand, he made the pistol signal and aimed at her.

"begone, temptress... CHRONO PARADOX!" he made the shooting signal with his right hand. the cannons fired from behind him, and hit her square in the chest, forcing her backwards. a large explosion followed, and a lot of black smoke came from the place where lilithmon stood.

"TAKATO!"

the voice was panicked, and so he looked back. he saw the rest of the neo-tamers coming out of the demolished base. guilmon ran over to him.

"dude... that. was. AWESOME!" davis roared with stars in his eyes.

"you allright partner? you're bleeding."

takato grinned. "i know, i smashed my head into the ground to escape her hypnosis."

the smoke cleared, and in the middle of a large crater, lilithmon laid there, unconcious. megakabuterimon flew over to her, to make sure she was out cold, but was struck in the back by a large black beam.

the lord of rage, daemon flew over, and hoisted lilithmon over his shoulder.

"lilithmon, you foolish woman, lucemon told you not to go... CHOSEN CHILDREN! 'TIS GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN, THOUGH OUR MEETING WILL BE SHORT. OUR MASTER NEEDS HER, SO I'LL TAKE MY LEAVE WITH HER."

takato and guilmon biomerged into gallantmon, and attempted to strike the demon lord.

"TAKATO! NO, DON'T!" but tai's warning came too late.

daemon fired another black beam at gallantmon, instantly knocking him out, and daemon chuckled.

"pathetic... now if you'll excuse us... we have a portal to catch." that said, he turned red, and he disappeared with lilithmon into nothingness...


	13. despair and love

_overall pov. takato's dream flashback: 4 years ago_

_"It's strange, but for some reason I'm trying hard not to laugh._

_Why is that? that I feel so Goddamn miserable inside? I feel like a voyeur in my own body. A stranger looking out through my own eyes."_

_a thirteen year old takato is standing in the rain. it was pouring outside, but he didn't care. only an hour before, the headmaster told him to come with him._

_flashback._

_takato matsuki? please come along. everyone looked up to see the old man frown worriedly. takato, rika and henry all stood up._

_"no-no. normally i would allow all of you to come along, but this is something i MUST tell him in private."_

_takato nodded. rika and henry sat back down. by now theyu saw a diffrent emotion in the old man's eyes. sadness._

_about ten minutes later, both takato and the headmaster sat in his office, both drinking tea._

_"takato..." the old man started. "there's something you must know." his voice was strained. takato nodded, not knowing what it was all about._

_"sir... if it's about the teacher's lounge, it was just a joke-"_

_"no! not that... your parents were going on a second honeymoon right?" takato nodded, and explained that they were re-married, and spending a few weeks in hawaï. today was the day they were supposed to come back._

_"the plane had a lot of turbulence." the man started. takato suddenly felt very anxious._

_"the pilot lost control of the plane, and it crashed. no survivors. i'm sorry takato." the man now had tears in his eyes._

_"your parents were amongst the victims... they... passed away." with these words, takato went in shock. his eyes widened and his hair covered half of his face, casting an ominous shadow. he started shaking, and his breaths became jagged._

_"n-n-no -w-w-way... y-you're lying right?" takato's voice was hoarse. the headmaster shook his head._

_"p-please tell me th-this is some sick, twisted joke!" the man could now see the despair in the young teen's eyes. he shook his head again. takato quickly stood up, and turned around._

_"ta-takato?"_

_"i'm sorry. i-i-i need some time to think."_

_his voice was hollow. no emotions whatsoever._

_he opened the door, and started running. he vaguely heard the old man calling after him, but he didn't care. he ran outside without bothering to go back to class and grab his coat or backpack. he just ran. straight into the rain. it felt refreshing on his skin, but it also perfectly matched his feelings. a complete pownpour of total despair, loss and anger. his hair stuck to his scalp, and his clothes soaked. he stopped, and looked around. he saw the convenience store that his parents always visited, and he decided to buy some bread. _

_he grabbed a loaf, and walked out, throwing the money on the counter. the clerk stepped up._

_"aren't you supposed to be in school young man?" his voice was high pitched, and annoying. takato turned around, glaring at the man. his eyes were devoid of any sign of their usual calm, warmness. red, blood red, a glare sharp enough to strike fear into satan himself._

_**"shut the fuck up, and piss off. i'll kill you." **__his tone was low, and dark, thus the clerk decided that it would have been better for his health if he went back into the storage room._

_flashback end_

_takato walked over to the playground, he, kazu and kenta always used. he climbed into the dome where all their cards were, and sat down. he pulled his knees up to his chin, and started nibbling on the bread. it was sogged because of the rain, but he didn't care._

_he thought back at the good times he had with his parents. _

_his sixth birthday, where he went to an amusement park with his mother._

_when he introduced his parents to kazu and kenta when he was eight, and of course when he introduced jeri, henry and rika to them._

_the way they supported him and guilmon in their fight against the D-reaper._

_rika's suprise party._

_his father's life lessons, and his mother's advices._

_how happy they always were, when 'the gang' came over to buy bread. (the original digidestined, and the 02 crew...)_

_remembering all those good times, caused takato to finally shed some tears. a few at first, but after a while, more and more came out._

_he crawled out of his hiding spot, and climbed on top of it. he shot his gaze upwards, and vented his despair by crying, howling and roaring to the skies._

_"__**FUUUUUUUUCK FUCK FUCKIDY FUCK**__! WHY THE BLOODY__** HELL **__DID IT HAVE TO BE THEM?! GOD? ALLAH? BUDDHA? WHOEVER THE __**FUCK**__ RULES OVER THIS PIECE OF __**SHIT**__ WE CALL THE WORLD?! YOU TOOK GUILMON AWAY, AND THAT WASN'T ENOUGH?! YOU HAD TO TAKE MY __**FUCKING PARENTS**__ TOO? WHO THE __**FUCK'S**__ NEXT?! RIKA?! HENRY?! TAI?! OR MAYBE DAVIS?! YOU CAN ALL GO __**FUCK**__ YOURSELF IN A LITTLE CORNER! I DON'T GIVE A LIVING __**SHIT**__ ANYMORE! __**FUCK YOU! FUCK YOUR WORLD! AND FUCK. MY. LIFE!**__"_

_he then slumped his shoulders, and clutched his head. he crouched down, and got the feeling that he was about to throw up. _

_suddenly he felt a warm hand on his shoulders. takato turned around who dared to touch him._

_"who the fuck-" _

_he didn'd have the chance to finish his sentence because he was being pulled into a tight hug. he heard a sob, and looked at the person hugging him._

_pinkish hair, with star-shaped clips in it._

_"mimi..." he said softly. the older teen nodded in his shoulder. he looked up, and saw his older friends, and mentors. tai, davis, kari, izzy, and sora. all of them had tears coming from their eyes. tai spoke up._

_"we heard about your parents... i-i'm sorry man...i-i mean... shiiit. we're used to losing people, but the parents... GAH!" _

_he doubled over when both sora, and kari elbowed him in the gut._

_"wh-what my idiot brother is trying to say is... we're all sorry for your loss."_

_sora smiled a sad smile. "and if you need anything at all, please know, that all of our doors will always be open for you..."_

_with this, takato finally broke down, and cried his heart out, leaning on mimi's shoulder. five other hands tapped his shoulders. he let go, and saw rika, henry, kazu, kenta and jeri standing there. jeri hugged him first._

_"i know how it feels to lose a parent. but i won't allow you to fall into the same despair as i did when mom died. WE won't allow it." takato nodded, still teary-eyed._

_henry gave him a tight man-hug, and ruffled his hair. "jeri's right bro. we won't allow you to be depressed."_

_kenta and kazu encouragingly patted him on the shoulder. "after all. if you become depressed, we won't have a good leader. we're here for you chumley."_

_finally, rika stepped forward. she put her hands around his neck, and took him into a soft, gentle embrace. she leaned in put her forehead against his, and whispered._

_"don't you dare become depressed, takato. no matter what happens. i love you, and i'll always do. so... please don't fall into the same despair as me."_

_he stepped back. tears in his eyes._

_the rain stopped, and light broke through the clouds._

_"y-you guys..." tears streamed down his face again, but this time he gave a weak smile._

_"thanks... i-i-i love you guys..."_

_dream/flashback end._

takato shot up from his bed, covered in sweat. he calmed down after hearing rika's soft breathing next to him. he smiled and got up. he stepped over guilmon's sleeping form, and went to the living area.

it was four o'clock in the morning, but he didn't care. he opened the mini-fridge in the corner, and grabbed three cans of energy soda.

he sat down on the couch, and grabbed a notepad and a pen.

about ten minutes later, davis came into the room, and sat down next to his kohai. takato offered him one of the cans, and he accepted it. he took a sip, and gave a content sigh.

"it's been four years now huh..."

takato nodded. "as usual, i had the annual dream, marking this damn date." davis slowly nodded, before grabbing another notepad and a pen.

"writing the speach for tonight's gathering?" a third voice came up. tai sat down next to the two other men.

"yup" came the answer from both at the same time. takato handed tai the third can, and resumed writing.

"for once, the damn nightmare actually inspired me to write a decent speach." takato mumbled.

about three hours later, the guys were all done with their respective speeches, and the other slowly woke up. mimi, kari, rika and sora walked up to takato and hugged him, for they too, knew of this particular date. kuroi asked what the hugfest was about, and takato explained that this date marked the death of his parents. obviously shocked, kuroi apologized, and talato just shrugged it off.

"let the passed, lie. let the living enjoy, and let the past and future go." takato said, earning a nod from the young genius.

that night, takato stood up on a stage. on a large screen behind him were the lines: _MATSUKI TAKATO. PRIMARY NEO-TAMER COMMANDER._

he chuckled at that, and cleared his throat. in front of him were approximatley seventy-five people.

he read his speach over for one last time, and nodded.

"My English teacher once said "There is no greater force than the friendship between two men." I know how that sounds, but think about it. Camaraderie, friendship, and brotherhood."

the crowd looked confused.

"four years ago, i got terrible news, and was on the verge of true despair. the only ones who kept me from killing myself are the people who you just heard, saw, and met. Remember that everyone you meet is afraid of something, loves something, and has lost something. the reason why we are here- YOU are here, is because you want changes, right?"

a few nodded.

"if we don't do anything, the demon lords will ravish, and destroy anything, and EVERYTHING we love! we've gathered to stop them from doing that. we are the only ones who can change the future. WE are the ONLY ones, who can FIGHT this menace!

one hand was raised, and a boy in his early-teens stood up. he wore a red jacket, and a green reversed cap.

"how do you think we can stop them?! we're not brave, or insane enough to just jump in front of a demon lord, to fight it, you know?"

"what's your name kid?"

"takuya kanbara... sir."

"well takuya... The world is divided into two classes, those who believe the incredible, and those who do the improbable. we're the ones who do the improbable. Even the greatest amongst us was once a beginner. Don't be afraid to take that first step... we don't expect you guys to be able to fight at mega-level yet, but remember: Courage doesn't always roar. Sometimes courage is the quiet voice at the end of the day saying, "I _**will**_ try again tomorrow. if you fail, get up. train harder and Kick yourself in the ass, or someone else will."

takuya sat down, thinking about what the other man just said.

"if any of you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask."

instead of raising hands, a boy with shoulder-length hair in a ponytail, accompanied by an agumon, clapped. slowly. soon, a few others clapped. more and more people clapped, until it exploded into a full-scale applause.

takato grinned, bowed, and walked down backstage. davis, kuroi, tai and henry ruffled his hair. ryo nodded in approval, and mimi and suzie hugged him. jeri told him that she was proud of him for actually trying to let the past go.

rika pulled him along, and told the rest that he would need his sleep if he wanted to organize the 'rookies' into teams.

"but rika, i'm not tired yet... it's only nine in the evening."

she shrugged, and a sultry smile appeared on her face.

"i know, goggleboy, but i think that after that speech, you deserve your... _reward._"

a mischievous smirk appeared on takato's face, and he hoisted her over his shoulder.

"off to bed we go then."

davis and tai watched the coulple with amused smiles. they both looked up, and tai spoke up.

"don't worry mie... kazuto... takato's doing just fine..."

davis grinned. "yup... both of 'em would be proud of him right now."

mimi and kari kissed their respective boyfriends on the cheeks and kari smiled softly. "they sure would davis... thay sure would..."


	14. forming the teams

the room was dark. dimly lit by a single softly glowing lamp. the door locked, any sound blocked.

in that room stood a bed. two figures lying on top of it. bodies intertwined. sweaty, moving slowly, takato moved his face between his red-haired goddess' inner thighs. rika moaned as takato slowly licked her folds. she grabbed a fistful of his white hair, and attempted to push him in even further. he smirked, and licked her clit, eliciting a deep groan from her. he pushed two fingers inside, earning a whimper.

"oooooohhhh gooood. taktooooo, s-stop teasing meeeeeee..." rika managed to moan out.

takato smirked again, and pulled his fingers out, while moving up. he stared right into her icy-blue eyes and kissed her deeply. their tongues fought for dominance, not giving each other an inch. rika broke the kiss as he pushed his shaft inside. she arched her back, allowing him to snake his arm around her waist. she let out a deep, animalistic groan as she put her arms around his neck and sat up on his lap. rika pushed her C-cup chest into takato's chest. she smiled and gasped when he started bucking his hips, causing her to bounce up and down on his rod.

"I-I l-love yooouuu…Takato…" she managed to moan, nipping at his ear playfully, earning a gasp from the young commander.

in response, he placed his hands firm on her ass as he sped up, earning him screams of pleasure.

"GOOOOD, YES! harder, fuck me harder!" she screamed out, while raking her nails across his back, drawing some blood.

takato merely groaned as answer and he sped up even more.  
rika folded her legs behind his lower back, making any escape impossible.

"r-rika! i-i'm gonna cum!" takato groaned out, while bucking his hips even harder.

"m-me too!" rika groaned as her inner walls tightened up. he roared as he released his seed inside her womb, while she screamed and poured her juices all over his shaft. they panted as he pulled out of her. she rolled over to face him, and smiled. he stroked her cheek and moved her hair out of her face. they shared one last kiss, before they both succumbed to sleep.

outside the door, davis stood there. letter in his hand, white as a sheet. he was about to knock on the door, when he heard them doing their 'stuff'. he turned around and shakily took off to the cafeteria.

"i'm gonna need a lot of hot chocolate, and a month psychiatric counseling to get this shit out of my head." he muttered under his breath.

as davis entered the kiktchen, he noticed tai, talking to one of the new kids. the kid was around twelve years old. he wore a green reverse cap, and goggles over them. he wore a yellow T-shirt with a strange black mark on it, an a red vest over it. it was the kid who asked takato all those questions. takuya kanbara.

"shouldn't you be getting to bed, kid?" davis inquired the boy. takuya turned aroud, frowning.

"i'd love to, sir. however, i couldn't sleep."

davis raised an eyebrow at that. "nightmares?"

takuya's eye twitched. "no, I WISH! the people next door to me were going at it like rabbits in heat!" davis paled at that and asked which room he would be staying at.

"block C room 21. why?"

davis put a hand on his shoulder and wished the boy good luck, before sending him back to his room.

tai raised an eyebrow. "why did you wish takuya good luck?"

davis put his hand on tai's shoulder and sighed. "that's the room next to takato's."

tai visibly paled at that, and started shaking too. he walked off outside.

"tai? sempai? w-what 'cha gonna do?" davis asked shakingly. tai turned around and showed a shaking smile.

"i-i'm off to the temple. i'm going to say a few prayers for the poor kid's sanity. he'll need it." davis shuddered at that, and grabbed his coat. (the same as he wore in the digital world.)

"hold up! i'm coming with you. knowing takato and rika, he'll need all the help we can offer." and so the two old friends took off to pray for the young boy's soul.

the next morning, takato rounded everyone up, in order to split them into teams.

"allright everyone! I have your current team sheets here. if your name is being called on, please report to your designated team leader. any questions?"

no-one raised any hands.

"good. now squad one will be under my command. report with either tai or davis please."

everyone nodded.

"good! now for squad one the members will be: myself, taichi, davis, takuya kanbara, marcus daimon, taiki kudou, tagiru akashi and nene amano." the members collected themselves around davis and tai.

"squad two will be led by nonaka rika. the members will be: yamato ishida, ken ichijouji, kouji minamoto, kouichi kimura, thomas norstein, aric firefox and Kiriha Aonuma.

squad three will be led by koushirou izumi. the members will be kuroi yamaki, takeru takaishi, henry wong, hirokazu shioda, JP shibayama, zenjiro tsurugi and sena otokawa.

squad four will be led by sora takenouchi and mimi yagami. the members will be: yolei inoue, jeri katou, ai and mako, zoe orimoto, kaleen moonrise and yoshino fujieda.

squad five will be led by jyou kido. the members will be: hikari yagami kenta kitagawa, keenan crier, tomoki himi, iori hida and ryo akiyama."

as he wrapped up, tai came walking up to him and whispered something into his ear. takato visibly became white as a sheet. izzy saw this and walked over.

"what's wrong takato?"

takato turned around. near empty eyes, a small twitch in one of them. white as a sheet.

"tai just asked me how we'll manage to enroll everyone into the same high school."

_**A/N.**_

_**sorry that this chapter is so short. i'm suffering from a MAJOR writer's block.**_

_**i'd like to thank RenaGuil55 for sending me the two OC's aric firefox and kaleen moonrise and the support.**_

_**again, sorry for the shortness.**_


End file.
